


Kryptonite Nevermore

by LemonSeal



Category: DCU (Comics), Robot Chicken Supermans Powers
Genre: M/M, 机器鸡骗炮梗
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSeal/pseuds/LemonSeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>超人连续骗炮蝙蝠侠三次，然后他终于玩脱了。都是氪石惹的祸。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

钢骨准时传送到瞭望塔，进行首次的正义联盟联盟值班任务。在经历过多次的外敌袭击后，正义联盟元老们制定了新的值班方案：由能力不同的两位正义联盟成员共同值班，监控地球危急的同时，也能防备来自于瞭望塔内部的危机。

总而言之，钢骨的首次联盟值班任务的难度级别，简直就是深渊地狱级。毕竟，他第一位轮值搭档，是蝙蝠侠。

**那个蝙蝠侠** 。

也许漫长的十二个小时终于烧坏了他大脑里的电路板，总之，钢骨终于鼓起勇气，决定向蝙蝠侠搭话。后者正聚精会神地盯着铺满了一整个墙壁的投影，总计四十来个视频交错播出，来自世界各地，有些一闪而过，有的则循环播放。

即使融合了外星科技，拥有能够瞬间接收大量数据的电子大脑，钢骨也无法立即了解蝙蝠侠的思考模式，不明白他是如何从这么多的无用信息中提取到可疑现象，加以推断，获得线索。或许现在就是他了解全联盟，乃至整个地球上最为神秘而伟大的英雄之一的第一步。

“咳——”

一边胡思乱想一边开口搭讪，结果就是半机器人被自己的口水呛到，毫无形象地咳嗽了好一会才找回原本的嗓音。他满心懊恼地决定乖乖闭嘴，直到值班时间的最后一秒再也不要发出任何奇怪的声音。

“有什么事？”

但是蝙蝠侠动了动，屈尊纡贵转动他的宝座，使视线落在钢骨身上。或者只是将他那白色的护目镜朝向自己，钢骨克制不住自己脑中的荒诞想法，其实在哪护目镜之后蝙蝠侠仍然通过面具内的投影屏幕处理数据，一心多用。

“没……没什么，就是想问问你为什么一直在看那个模特表演，左边第四列第六个窗口，一整个晚上就只有它没变动过。”

“这是现场直播的巴黎时装周。”

蝙蝠侠面无表情语气刻板地解释自己正在观看巴黎时装秀，这情景就像蝙蝠侠和神奇女侠做战斗练习时，一边招架亚马逊女神的进攻，一边联系他的蝙蝠电脑买卖期货一样诡异。而且某种程度上，酷爆了。正如去年YouTube上爆红的一段搞笑视频，里面有首歌“当你是蝙蝠侠时一切都妙不可言”着实魔音灌耳，钢骨不得不格式化自己的处理程序，才不至于在看到蝙蝠侠时自动切换到自己的播放列表，黑进瞭望塔的广播系统，让它循环播放。

“抱歉，我不知道原来巴黎时装周还和邪恶罪犯有关系。”

“关键不是走秀，是参加的观众。”蝙蝠侠动动手指，时装秀中的镜头陡然拉向天台下，画面放大，高清像素使得贵宾座位上观众脸上的每一个毛孔都清晰可见。

在如此高科技的监控之下，认出那个用一整块紫色布料裹住自己，戴着墨镜，奇装异服的女子似乎毫无障碍。

“坎沙尼亚的奥莉薇公主！她不是失踪了吗？”

钢骨惊呼。虽然被浓妆和墨镜遮挡了一部分，他还是对那张脸记忆犹新。传言坎沙尼亚受到国际恐怖组织的渗透，形势极端危险。这位公主作为王室唯一的继承人，拥有的权势使她成为暗杀和绑架的第一对象。不久前这位公主来到美国，由于其特殊的国际和政治地位，正义联盟受托对她进行保护。那可是段难忘的回忆。

最后她回到故土，不久后在一场政治运动中下落不明。

“她逃出坎沙尼亚，在欧洲寻求政治庇护。”蝙蝠侠回答。

“看起来她藏得很好。”

“不，”蝙蝠侠快速地否认了钢骨的猜想，“她的一身行头全都是当季新品，她身上的高定礼服出自顶级设计师之手，天台上的超级模特也不见得有她耀眼。”

“高定礼服？”前橄榄球明星运动员惊讶地瞪着屏幕，“那只是一块紫色的布而已啊？”

“严格来说，那是藕荷色。尽管现在尚未宣布，但我很确定这就是今年巴黎时装周的流行色。”

控制室的门突然打开，超人走了进来。毫无疑问，他用超级视力和听力了解到了他们正在讨论的话题，于是兴致勃勃地参与了进来。他把一个香气扑鼻的纸盒递给钢骨。

“来瞭望塔的路上买的小点心，再过十分钟你们的值班就结束了，不如提前犒劳自己一顿。我请客。”他微笑，洁白的牙齿闪闪发光。

联盟菜鸟脑热心跳地接过超人带来的东西。一个用粉色镂空蕾丝丝带扎着的纸盒，里面整齐地排放着一打杏仁蛋白小甜饼。

蝙蝠侠摆手，表示对此并不感冒。他十指相触，手肘搁在座位上，形成一个小小的尖塔，盯着超人以一种评估的眼光检视对方。

“卡尔，”蝙蝠侠用他低沉的，令人心跳加快的声音喊出联盟主席的名字，“你去了巴黎？”

“恰好路过，瑞士的一场小型雪崩，没有人员伤亡。然而我经过法国上空，想到你们正在值班，所以买了些甜点。你不喜欢马卡龙吗？餐厅里还有玛德琳蛋糕和布列塔尼，奥利弗和戴安娜就在哪儿，提前五分钟交班也不要紧。”超人一边说，一边飘到蝙蝠侠身后，胳膊随意地搭在椅背上看着对方整理资料。

蝙蝠侠正在继续他的工作，把坎沙尼亚公主的镜头内容归档到危急预警类。而后，他才把注意力转移给身后的氪星人，一个新的窗口从控制台上投射到超人面前，先是出一张图片。图片以九宫格的方式排列出一组颜色。

“告诉我，这些都是什么颜色。”蝙蝠侠滑动手指，一组红色的方块跳到窗口的最前方。

“玫瑰红，桃红，珊瑚红，宝石红，樱桃红……最后这个，比起茜红更像是胭脂红。我说的对吧？”

蝙蝠侠的问题着实令人摸不着头脑，尽管如此，超人还是好脾气地答应了，摸摸下巴，准确地说出了每一种颜色对应的名字。钢骨就在一旁，悄悄吸色对比了那一组红色的RGB数值，超人全都答对了。

“顺便一说，我更喜欢威尼斯红，它很衬你的眼睛。”

超人的“顺口一说”令蝙蝠侠沉默了片刻，而后这位联盟的智囊站起来，首次离开椅子，下定决心般用沉重干涩的嗓音说出了他的判决：“卡尔，我们需要谈谈。”

钢骨诧异地看着蝙蝠侠和超人一前一后离开监控室，觉得满头雾水，并不明白刚才那段对话里发生了什么。他只知道蝙蝠侠说“我们谈谈”的时候，多半不会发生什么好事。

无论如何，那可是 **超人** ，知道好几打描述红色的单词，难道不是什么 **超级平常** 的事情吗？

 


	2. Chapter 2

事态发展的如此之快，就连蝙蝠侠也没能弄明白发生了什么。  
来接班的神奇女侠与绿箭侠早已前往控制室，瞭望塔的餐厅里只有他和超人。鉴于当初瞭望塔的室内设计采用了极简和节约空间的设计，所以现在他们面对面坐着，隔着一张餐桌，膝盖却几乎抵在一起。  
这不太好。蝙蝠侠发现自己无法集中注意力。他们挨得太近，尤其超人说话时更是有意无意地把身体倾向他。瞭望塔上的温度调节系统突然不管用了。他不得不一杯杯灌下掺了香精与甜味剂的速溶红茶，让可怕的味觉荼毒舌头，冰冷的液体冲刷喉咙，来使自己冷静。  
“布鲁斯……”  
又来了，这个声音在他耳边响起，让他心烦意乱。他是蝙蝠侠，他是黑暗化身，谜团重重，他的秘密身份没有人能破解，除非他自愿告知。但这些他苦心经营多年的规矩一遇到超人就不起作用。  
“现在是蝙蝠侠的工作时间，别叫我布鲁斯。”蝙蝠侠咬牙切齿，再一次提醒粗心大意的氪星人，可惜后者陷入情绪化的歇斯底里中，难以顾及搭档的心情。  
“可似，布唔斯——”超人试图在嘴里塞满蛋糕和小甜饼的时候说话。有时候他会忘记自己不必呼吸也就不担心会被食物噎住。他连忙用上超级速度把嘴里的食物咽下去，“我们在瞭望塔上，这里的防护系统是你参与设计并更新的，它们绝对安全。如果有什么地方我们能够抛开秘密身份坦诚相见，那就是瞭望塔了不是吗。”  
“如你所说。”蝙蝠侠放下空杯子，盯着外壁上凝结在一起的水珠，而不是超人靠的太近的脸。他敲敲桌子，手套里的金属零件在同类质地的桌面上碰撞出清脆的响声。“到底发生了什么事，卡尔，这可不像你的行事作风。”  
闻言，超人忽然垮下肩膀愁眉不展地叹了口气。  
即使是超级英雄也不会总是事事顺心，尤其那些在光环之外，作为平凡人生活着的英雄们。  
超人很少抱怨，不代表他从不在乎，他代表希望，但总有失望的时候。蝙蝠侠不知道自己哪里来的耐心，整整几个小时什么都不做，听着超人制服里的那个普通人克拉克喋喋不休，大诉苦水，时不时附和几声。  
他本来可以忍耐得更久——前提是超人没有一边唠叨，一边不断地往嘴里塞点心。那些粉红色的小饼干很难不让人在意。  
曾经有过联盟成员带食物慰问同事的先例。后来考虑到食物在传送中，分子重组导致的变化，或者是真空时的脱水，于是瞭望塔扩建了餐厅后厨，为的就是提供丰富的饮食供联盟享用。另一方面，出于节约资源的考量，每周的菜单都是固定的。  
照理说，克拉克会选择更为便捷可得的甜甜圈或派，来犒劳午夜时分饥肠辘辘的战友，而不是飞到法国去甜品店打包上一大份带到瞭望塔上。更不用说香酥美味的苹果派才是克拉克的最爱，而像是马卡龙这样外表华丽，做工又繁复的小点心，几乎不可能出现在肯特家的餐桌上。  
“为什么是马卡龙？”蝙蝠侠看着最后一个粉嫩可爱的小圆饼消失在超人的双唇之间，莫名地觉得太过甜腻，然而他一口也没吃。作为记者身份的克拉克·肯特曾经报道过许多次大都会最好吃的奶油甜馅煎饼卷，大都会最美味的苹果肉桂卷，大都会最畅销的黄桃冰淇淋可丽饼。布鲁斯自认为足够了解克拉克，他总是经典怀旧款的支持者，他的衣着行头显而易见地阐述了他对时尚的认知。克拉克的表现太过不同寻常，更何况他还一而再再而三地罔顾警告，在工作时叫出他的名字，挑战他的耐力。  
“我以为你会喜欢。”超人抬头看着蝙蝠侠，婴儿蓝的眼睛无辜又天真。他扳着手指回溯记忆一一例举，“上个月，在大都会，市长颁奖给年度人物的庆祝宴会，你吃了不少甜点。露易丝说那些都是法式甜点，他们请来法国大厨做的。”  
那是因为他当时刚刚结束蝙蝠侠的工作。十六个小时或者更久，滴水未进，刚脱下蝙蝠战衣就要换上晚礼服履行布鲁斯·韦恩的职责，参加一个无聊透顶又虚伪至极的晚宴。他不得不通过摄入糖分来补充体力。  
也许是他想太多了，十几个小时的值班让他疑神疑鬼。  
“我去倒点水来。”蝙蝠侠岔开话题，起身到吧台倒了两杯水回到桌边，超人面露感激地接过他的那杯。  
“还是说说露易丝和吉米吧，他们这一次为了打听出你的秘密身份又做了什么？”  
“未经过人体试验的新型药物。后来我不得不飞到热带雨林，找到当地土著才知道的一种珍稀树木，用它的树汁制作了解毒剂。有时候我真想摘下眼镜，脱掉衬衫就这么告诉他们真想。可我不能这么做，”克拉克伸手习惯性地调整镜框，摸了个空以后尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，“我在农场中长大，最开始的十五六年里我一直觉得自己是个普通人，像其他人一样，考上大学，找个好工作，认识心爱的人，组建家庭……我喜欢这份工作，我一直试着平衡超级英雄和报社记者的双重身份。有时候我真羡慕你，布鲁斯，你总是看起来那么如鱼得水，就像你天生就适合做这个。”  
“没有人天生就该做什么。克拉克，你坐着正确的事，你帮助了其他人，你无可指摘。”  
超人长舒一口气。  
他拍拍蝙蝠侠的肩膀，用力地握了握，最后整个身体倚过去，把自己挂在对方身上。他言辞恳切，真情实感，目光炯炯地望着蝙蝠侠掩藏在白色的护目镜后的湛蓝双眸。  
“把烦心事一口气说出来的感觉太好了，布鲁斯，你真是全世界最好的听众，我很高兴有你这么个世界最佳搭档。”  
终于结束了，布鲁斯想着，卸下重负的同时姗姗来迟的倦意席卷了他的身心。他毫不掩饰地打了一个呵欠。  
超人满怀歉意地笑了笑，扶住蝙蝠侠，后者太过困顿没有立即推开。  
“也许我们应该经常这么做，找点时间会会面，聚一聚，聊聊工作和生活。我知道大都会有一家咖啡馆很不错，他们家的鲜煮咖啡虽然没有到阿尔弗雷德的水平，但还是很不错。我们可以在那儿见面。你有空和我一起喝杯咖啡吗？”  
“好啊。”  
布鲁斯听到自己用睡意朦胧的声音慢吞吞地回答。也许是他太困了，也许是他为了摆脱现况答应什么都可以，他反应过来自己许诺了什么时已经为时太晚。


	3. Chapter 3

于是那下一次碰面来得比布鲁斯想象的还要快。就像阿卡汉姆罪犯们的越狱，永远猜不到准确时机，但是一旦发生就没法回头，只能迎难而上。  
布鲁斯几乎是刚从温暖的床褥中挣扎爬起，阿尔弗雷德就端着电话送到床头。平时送早餐也没见他这般积极过，布鲁斯满心怨念地瞪着电话，试图用意志力扼杀它发出的噪音。可惜他只是个普通人，没有魔法，没有热视线，更没有心灵传动。  
除了自己亲自动手，或者阿尔弗雷德把话筒递到他耳边，再没有第三个选项。让管家把电话送到床边就已经十足的混蛋，得寸进尺让人伺候着听电话就更不用说，况且，布鲁斯可不愿想象那么做会付出的代价。  
他最后挣扎了三秒钟，赶在电铃的响声再度嗡鸣前拿起了话筒。  
“喂？”

——布鲁斯，是你吗？

话筒另一端的声音熟悉又陌生，属于超人的沉稳声线里染上了几分小镇男孩的赧然，轻柔如阳光与微风。落入布鲁斯的耳中却像是一道惊雷，彻底驱散了他的瞌睡。布鲁斯差点从床上跳起来，随即在阿尔弗雷德不赞同的目光中把自己裹进被子里，像个牛油卷一样背对着洞察一切的老人，压低嗓音，含糊地应了几声，就仓促地结束了通话。  
看着自己从小带到大的小少爷从棉被蚕茧中伸出手，摸索着把电话挂回底座上，阿尔弗雷德不禁有些莞尔。  
“布鲁斯少爷，恕我多言，但这通电话听起来像是个约会。”  
“收起你的好奇心，阿尔弗雷德。那是克拉克。”布鲁斯强调，好像克拉克这三个字铁证如山无可反驳。他坐起身，顶着一头乱发从被子里探出头来，抓着被子的木有毫无哥谭贵公子昔日的优雅沉着可言，“我们只是喝个咖啡，聊聊天，像普通朋友会做的那样。”  
阿尔弗雷德把放着电话的托盘搁到一旁，拿起他熨烫好的衬衣和长裤，布鲁斯会意地下床，接过衣服胡乱地套上。  
“‘普通朋友’，能听到您这么说，着实令我万分欣慰，布鲁斯少爷。”  
“什么？”布鲁斯克制不住地翻了个白眼。  
“请注意您的绅士态度。”阿尔弗雷德平心气和地说道，与之相反，是他拍在布鲁斯松懈的后背上的手，清脆的巴掌声让后者利索地挺起身体。阿尔弗雷德给布鲁斯扣好衬衣扣子和袖扣，调节袖口与领口，继续他的日常教诲：“相比您的业余爱好而言，我有理由相信适当的出门走动，结交朋友有益身心。”  
“多得是想要和布鲁斯·韦恩这样阔绰的花花公子交朋友的人，我可看不出这其中有什么利好关系。我也没有时间，阿尔弗雷德。蝙蝠侠独来独往，他不该相信或者依靠任何人，他不应该让自己有更多的弱点。”  
“恐怕这话说得已经太迟了，布鲁斯少爷。”阿尔弗雷德沉默了一会才回答。他抽出领带，套在布鲁斯的脖子上熟练地打了个结。深沉的红色绸缎，加以在雪白的衬衣与纯黑色的西装外套衬托下，布鲁斯的蓝眼睛更如海水一半蔚蓝温柔。  
“等等，以我接下来的行程来说，燕尾服未免太过夸张了吧？”不知怎么的，布鲁斯脑中忽然闪现过超人在瞭望塔上说过的那些话。他可不像让克拉克有什么误解，毕竟不久之前某人曾经说过红色与他的蓝眼睛十分相衬。  
“让您打扮得体地出门是我的责任，布鲁斯少爷，尤其是您难能可贵地和朋友见面，当然是要展现出您最好的那一面了。”  
“拜托，阿尔弗雷德，这年头谁还会在去咖啡馆的时候穿正装？”  
阿尔弗雷德看着布鲁斯扯开领带，拨乱头发，从衣柜的隔板里翻出他的变装用具，从一堆说不清是二手商店还是垃圾箱里找出来的旧衣服中挑挑拣拣比划上身，最终惋惜地叹了口气。

克拉克当然不知道这些小细节。  
他在大都会火车站外见到布鲁斯，后者带着一顶棒球帽，穿着宽松的黑色的棒球服，洗得发白起了毛边的牛仔裤，斜挎着一只时下流行的邮差包，半旧的球鞋干干净净。这一切让他看起来年轻得不可思议。  
“布鲁斯，你来得真准时。”克拉克走过去，从容又自然地给了布鲁斯一个拥抱。  
他的毫无预警的行为扰乱了世界第一侦探的思维，布鲁斯花了比平常更多的时间来意识到为什么今天克拉克的笑容格外的刺眼。他换了行头：天蓝色的细条纹的保罗衫，卡其色的休闲裤，一双舒适的乐福鞋。他看上去不那么克拉克·肯特了，但这正是都市精英该有的休闲装扮。  
“终于不是格子衬衫了哈？”布鲁斯咧开嘴，就像朋友间的揶揄那样，玩笑似得把拳头抵在克拉克的肩膀上。实际却是暗暗施力推开对方。  
“法兰绒已经是过去时了，布鲁斯，人总要向前看的。紧跟潮流步伐也没什么不好。”克拉克大笑，不为所动地伸出手一条胳膊搭在布鲁斯肩上，亲热地揽着他去附近的停车点取车。  
他们上了车，过了好一会，克拉克欲言又止地调整了几次安全带和方向盘，最终，他从仪表盘下掏出两张电影票，望着布鲁斯。  
“你想看电影吗？”他问。  
布鲁斯挑眉，不假思索地说出了最合理的推论：“你约露易丝看电影，但她没空，所以为了不浪费这两张电影票就把我从哥谭叫到了大都会？”  
“不不不不不不——”克拉克摇头，用他的超级速度让布鲁斯眼花缭乱，“这是露易丝推荐我去看的，她喜欢这部电影到了给报社里每个人都买了票让他们去看的地步。也许我们可以去看看，现在时间还早，我们可以看完电影再去喝杯咖啡吃点点心什么的。”  
你很难对一双闪闪发亮的期待的眼睛说不。  
等布鲁斯回过神来，他已经抱着一大桶爆米花，拿着一杯汽水坐在了电影院里。有时候，他不禁怀疑，氪星人是否还有其他的隐藏能力没有公布，譬如精神控制或者催眠术。  
不可否认，电影的确十分精彩，抛开明显有影射意义的剧名“神灵与怪物”和人物设计不提，他们各自的故事都能在某种程度上引人深省。主角是个外星人，他的星球发生了灾难使得他不得不逃亡到地球上寻找新生活——毫无疑问他的原型来自于谁，布鲁斯暗暗瞥了一眼身边的氪星人，对方似乎没有觉得受到冒犯——然而地球的独特幻境使他获得了超能力，他一边与自己黑暗的过去做斗争做一个好人，一边抵抗着强大力量的诱惑不去统治世界。最终，他通过牺牲自己母星遗物的方式，拯救了地球。  
那艘小飞船在太空中爆炸的画面无比悲壮，3D巨幕渲染之下，爆炸的硝烟与震波仿佛就发生在眼前。克拉克听到影院里陆陆续续有抽噎声响起，许多人感动得流泪，他也一样，鼻头发酸，情不自禁地握住身边人的手。  
布鲁斯没有拒绝。


	4. Chapter 4

他们一直坐到电影散场，等观众们走得差不多了，布鲁斯才拍拍克拉克的肩膀，提醒他到离开的时间。克拉克感激地笑笑，黑框眼镜后的双眸如雨后的天空，湛蓝清澈，带着潮湿的水气。

咖啡馆就在两个街区外，走过去用不了多长时间，正适合散步过去，缓解久坐导致的浑身酸痛。

“真是奇怪，你有没有发现路过的人都在看我们。会不会是有人认出你了？我第一次见到的你的时候，布鲁斯·韦恩走出私人飞机，你看上去完美得就像一尊艺术品。露易丝那时候对你一见钟情，我一点也不奇怪。”他们并肩走了大半段路，克拉克终究不习惯这样的沉默，于是找起话题来活跃气氛。他推推眼镜，黑色的老式粗框眼镜给他的一身打扮减了不少分，这大概就是他这一路上不受注意的原因之一。

“你的手。”布鲁斯忍无可忍，提示道。

“我的手有什么问题吗？”克拉克随口反问，低下头，快速地从手臂到脚尖都扫视了一遍。并没有发现什么异常到令人侧目的地方。

“另一只，”布鲁斯无可奈何，只能再次提示，“从电影院开始你就一直抓着我的手。”有时候他真的怀疑眼前的氪星人的奇怪行为要么是他的生理构造与众不同，要么就是他的演技精湛，骗过了所有人——甚至包括蝙蝠侠在内。

克拉克恍然大悟，连忙满脸通红地松开了布鲁斯的手。几秒钟前他还暗喜布鲁斯走在身边，虽然沉默，但他们之间距离早已越过了布鲁斯的安全距离。他还以为是气氛恰好。

克拉克假装引路，偷偷地观察布鲁斯的反应，发现他目不斜视地看着前方，看起来仿佛对此并不在意。

他其实有点失望。前提是他没有用超能力作弊，去听布鲁斯心跳的话。

克拉克还没有想好要说什么来打圆场，目的地就已经到了。说是咖啡馆，其实更像是一家家庭快餐店，老板和克拉克是老相识了，有时候即使是紧张的午餐时间，克拉克也会绕路到这里点一份苹果派打包带走。

咖啡的甘醇，烘焙的甜香，间或从后厨飘来的烤肉味，不大的空间里热热闹闹，算不上吵闹，却也构成了奇妙的和谐感。

显然，和克拉克预想的一样，布鲁斯很喜欢这里——从他一落座拿起菜单，十秒内就做好决定就能看出。他们认识的时间足够久，久到克拉克知道这位韦恩大少爷心情不好时的挑剔程度有多苛刻，有时候就连阿尔弗雷德都难以招架。

“一个苹果派，一个黑森林蛋糕，两杯煮咖啡。”现在还不是用餐的高峰期，店内的服务员都在后厨准备配菜，克拉克挥了挥手，直接朝柜台后的老板喊话点餐。

“黑森林蛋糕？”布鲁斯的声音从菜单后传过来，当然即使他用菜单挡着脸观察店内的环境，克拉克还是可以看到他有些惊讶的表情，“我以为你会选苹果派。”

“你不是也是吗。我也以为你会选巧克力蛋糕而不是水果派呢。”克拉克微笑，无意纠正布鲁斯把他和苹果派紧密联系在一起的主观印象。

“然而你对这儿的苹果派赞誉有加，热情难却。”确定餐厅没有问题后，布鲁斯脱下棒球帽，稍微放松了一些。他凌乱的头发支楞着，几缕刘海被汗水打湿贴在额头上。这很少见，通常情况下，他要么衣冠楚楚发型一丝不乱，要么绝不轻易取下头罩。他现在看上去像另外一个人，不是那个哥谭甜心，不是黑暗骑士，但也不完全是布鲁斯·韦恩。

布鲁斯毫无疑问是伪装大师，而克拉克想摘掉他的所有面具。

苹果派可不是万能灵药。

甜点上来的很快，咖啡也是，餐桌上香味四溢。克拉克端起他的咖啡，滚烫的棕色液体从唇齿间流过，同时透过氤氲的蒸汽看着布鲁斯用叉子切下一块苹果派送入口中。酥脆的派皮，入口即化的馅料，苹果的酸甜在味蕾上绽放，超级感官使他感同身受。

“太甜也太酸，酥皮倒是无可挑剔。”

布鲁斯放下叉子，拿起水杯漱口。

“试试看巧克力蛋糕吧，他们用的是最纯正的 **黑** 巧克力，猜你一定喜欢。”克拉克把自己点的那份蛋糕推到布鲁斯面前，特意在双关的地方加重了语调。

“谢谢，但是……”

但是他的语速快不过超级速度。布鲁斯来不及谢绝，克拉克就交换了他们的盘子。布鲁斯瞪着面前的巧克力蛋糕，后知后觉地意识到克拉克打算吃掉自己尝过一口的苹果派。他迟了一步。

“妈说过，浪费食物是不好的。”

即使克拉克说得没错，布鲁斯也很难不去怀疑这是什么诡异的陷阱。

然而环顾四周，朋友间交换食物似乎是司空寻常的事，譬如此刻，就在他们背后的那一桌坐着几个高中女生，闹个不停，没有一个人老老实实地吃自己面前的东西，一边嬉笑聊天，一边挖旁边人杯子里的冰淇淋。三点钟方向坐着一对情侣，用一对折成爱心的吸管喝同一个杯子里的玫瑰奶昔。

想到她们的行为与自己和克拉克没有什么本质上的区别，布鲁斯忽然觉得背后一阵恶寒。他连忙把注意力转移到蛋糕上。

巧克力蛋糕正如克拉克所承诺的那样好吃，微微的苦涩与香醇在味蕾上绽放，柔滑湿润的口感带来美妙的甘甜回味。砂糖、乳酪奶霜和可可组合得敲到好处，没有普通蛋糕的厚重黏腻，轻盈得像蝴蝶振翅般轻柔，触动心弦。

没有什么比美食更能消弭负面情绪。克拉克静静地看着布鲁斯的眉头舒展开来，微微眯起眼睛品尝美食的表情，对他来说，这也算是一种享受了。除了牢骚和开解，朋友间碰面喝咖啡也可以是放缓生活的脚步，享受闲暇与宁静的方式之一。

与身体的放松不同，克拉克的超级头脑高速运作着，思考下一步该怎么做。他早上醒来，发现自己有一天休假，于是头脑发热约了布鲁斯出门。他以为自己会被拒绝，却没想到走了大运。

如果没有爆炸声和枪击声干扰这一切的话。

从大约一两个街区之外传过来的声音让餐厅里骚乱了一阵。和其他人一样，克拉克也抬头往窗外望去。

“珠宝店遭劫。”

克拉克压低声音，用口型告诉布鲁斯。他们对视一眼，随即默契地点点头。布鲁斯端起咖啡喝了一口，惬意地舒展身体靠在椅背上。他看着克拉克，蓝眼睛里跳跃着戏谑的闪光，微微勾起嘴唇说出了那句经典台词——

“这是超人的工作。”

的确，周围的大都会市民尽管面露惊慌的神色，但都还在待在座位上，小声嘀咕着好奇是什么不好的事情发生了。但这里是大都会，超人所在的城市，没有什么好担心的不是吗？

克拉克冲出门。

布鲁斯目送他离开，和其他人一样，抬头望向角落里的电视。

——“现在插播一条紧急新闻，下午四点十分，全市最大的珠宝店内发生了一起抢劫案，持枪的劫匪使用塑料炸弹炸开了展示柜并开车逃离，据悉事发当时珠宝店店员们正在准备一场世界顶级珠宝展览，遭劫的宝石保守估计价值在三千万美金左右……以上内容来自星球日报社记者露易丝·莱恩在现场的报道。”

餐厅里的电视上播放的连续剧被插播的紧急新闻取代，爆炸发生了不到五分钟，记者就已经出现在现场进行直播。他们甚至比警察来得还快。

由超级英雄守护着整个城市真的是件好事吗？布鲁斯摇摇头，端起咖啡送到嘴边，才发现杯子已经空了。他招手，叫来循声而出安抚顾客的服务员。

“您的朋友没事吧？”服务员过来给布鲁斯的咖啡续杯时，好心地问。

“他的车就停在那个方向，你知道的，新车，还来不及上保险。”布鲁斯耸耸肩，面不改色地撒谎道。

“别担心，超人会解决的。”

没过多久，在餐厅里绕了一圈的服务员折返回来，给布鲁斯送来一碟手工曲奇。“免费赠送，希望您别介意刚才的意外，继续享受我们的食物。”服务员解释，接着他就拍着胸脯保证道：“别担心，你的朋友不会有事的，有超人在，大都会可谓是全世界最安全的城市了。”

他应该过十秒钟再说这句话。

因为他话音刚落，一辆无牌越野车就冲破大门，一头撞进了餐厅里。

电视上，珠宝店劫案的直播新闻还在继续，就在珠宝店经理赶来，向记者介绍他们遭劫的珠宝的来历时，超人带着五花大绑的劫匪回到了案发现场，将被劫的宝石首饰还给经理。记者正要将话筒递给超人时，后者忽然神色凝重地望向镜头之外，画面一闪，这位超级英雄就已经消失不见了。

在镜头之外，传来了警笛的声音。

 


	5. Chapter 5

布鲁斯本可以躲开那辆失控的试驾车。  
但他没有。  
不穿制服他也还是蝙蝠侠，哥谭的义警，正义的守护者，绝不可能在灾祸发生时独善其身。所以当越野车冲进来时，布鲁斯在第一时间拉着惊呆的服务员往安全的方向躲，护着对方的头扑倒在地上，炸裂的玻璃暴雨般砸落在他身边。  
他晕头转向地起身，模糊的视线中出现红蓝色的熟悉身影。  
“你受伤了！”  
他听到有人惊呼，但并不觉得疼痛。布鲁斯摇头，正想开口解释自己平安无事，或许只是撞到头了所以现在有点昏昏沉沉。但下一秒，他就被人打横抱起，失重的眩晕感袭来让他一时失语。  
还会是谁呢。  
“别……”布鲁斯在强风中艰难地开口，语句被吹得支离破碎让他不确定自己是否真的发出过声音，他把手搭在克拉克的肩膀上，撑起身体靠近，“别去医院，我没事……去你家。”他有时候会忘记克拉克不是凡人，不用特意凑到克拉克耳边他也能够听见自己说的每一个单词。  
“但是你受伤了，你流了很多血！”布鲁斯外套上濡湿的触感，他苍白的脸色，空气中血腥的味道，全都让克拉克心慌不已。他看到那辆车突然加速冲出路面的时候就立即赶过去，但还是慢了一步，他也不可能放弃其他惊惶躲避的客人安危不顾，而只保护好布鲁斯的周全。但他是超人，他本该让所有人都平安无事。  
“别去医院。”布鲁斯恢复了一些体力，他用最大的力气拉住克拉克的衣领，盯着他的眼睛，用蝙蝠侠的嗓音和不容拒绝的语气命令。然后他看到克拉克惊恐无措的神情，布鲁斯放软语调，“我不会有事的，克拉克，只是皮外伤。”  
克拉克遗憾地看着近在脚下的中心医院，犹豫片刻还是照布鲁斯说的去做了。他折返路线，绕过可能的监控和潜在的目击者，带着布鲁斯回到了自己在大都会的公寓。  
他找出急救包，不确定地看着坐在沙发上一脸淡定地撕开染血外套的布鲁斯。  
“我不该听你的。我应该送你去医院，或者带你去找阿尔弗雷德……不不不，我应该带你去堡垒，AI一定有办法治好你！”  
“放轻松，克拉克，别那么大惊小怪，”布鲁斯用没受伤的那只手按住克拉克的肩膀，拍了拍，“听我说，这只是一点皮肉伤，放松些好吗。”他看着对方惊惶不定的眼睛安慰道，语调镇定得仿佛那个流了一身血的人不是自己一样。他说完，满不在乎地坐到沙发上，撕开T恤衫开始处理伤口。克拉克从未想过在这种情况下看到布鲁斯半裸的身体，伤痕累累，血迹斑驳。  
伤口已经不再流血，但凝结干涸的血痂看起来更加触目惊心。布鲁斯快速地检查了一遍自己的伤情，确认碎玻璃没有伤及肌腱和神经后，用消毒的镊子仔细地挑出嵌入皮下的颗粒物。  
只是看着就让人觉得疼痛。克拉克深知对于普通人，这样的疼痛意味着什么，而布鲁斯却满不在乎。  
“让我帮你。”克拉克的声音有些发抖，他抓住手上的镊子。  
布鲁斯怀疑地挑眉看着克拉克，后者一脸严肃，手指如顽石般坚硬不可动摇。他难得地没有用蝙蝠式的冷嘲热讽回应，只是松开手，至少他相信超人的超级视力。  
有那么一会，房间里安静得只剩下呼吸声。普通尺寸的双人沙发要塞下两个健壮的成年男子还是有些勉强，隔着两个抱枕的距离，布鲁斯还是能感觉到沙发另一端凹陷的分量，身体散发的温度，不属于自己的汗水、香皂和烟尘的味道。克拉克靠得太近了，触手可及，布鲁斯却有一种荒谬的错觉，眼前一切只是他的幻想，贮存在流光溢彩的肥皂泡里，一戳就破。  
“……你真不该这么做，这些伤口可不是小问题……我先帮你把碎玻璃挑出来但是这些伤口还是有可能感染，不仅如此你受的伤可不是能用皮肉伤来一笔带过的，相信我，我看过的医学书籍比大多数外科医生还要多，你的伤口需要缝合……布鲁斯？你在听吗？”  
布鲁斯感到后悔。一开始他就不该搀和进来，无论是布鲁斯·韦恩还是蝙蝠侠都不适合这种下午茶会面，更不用说麻烦总是不长眼地找上门来。或许现在脱身还来得及。布鲁斯摇头，避开克拉克热切的视线，拿起绷带缠在身上开始打结，“这样就够了，我自己能处理，等回到蝙蝠洞我会呼叫阿尔弗……”  
“闭嘴。”克拉克咬牙按捺下心中的无名之火，用超人的语气命令道，轻柔的声调中带着某种足以让蝙蝠侠服从的强硬。  
布鲁斯安静地等了一会，他和克拉克就此争论过许多次，超人永远也不放弃他那一套，蝙蝠侠则坚持他的蝙蝠准侧将所有关心自己的人排除在外。  
克拉克沉默得太过反差。  
布鲁斯错愕地抬头，看到一个快要哭出来的超人。他见识过克拉克·肯特与卡尔-艾尔的许多个面貌，但没有一次像现在这样。  
“这不像你。”布鲁斯艰难地找回声音，喉咙像咽下过巨石那般干涩疼痛。他心里明白这么说不过是在自欺欺人。钢铁之躯，坚不可摧，明日之子，所有的形容赞美颂扬都将超人视作希望的象征。布鲁斯比谁都清楚，克拉克·肯特不过是在小镇农场上成长的农家男孩，天真，乐观，易受伤害，尽管如此有一个他所知的最美好的心灵。  
“我知道。”布鲁斯轻声回答，用没受伤的那只手给了莫名地变得多愁善感的克拉克一个别扭但真诚的拥抱。肩膀上传来压力时他们俩都有些紧张，布鲁斯不缺定克拉克是否也感应到了那微妙的反应，那些他们肌肤相贴时产生的细小电流。也许是他多心了——那不过是静电。  
他的手指在濡湿的暖流化在肩上时改变了方向，轻柔地穿过克拉克柔软的发丝，落在他的头顶，一个纯粹的关怀的爱抚。  
“我尊重你的选择，布鲁斯，”克拉克握着布鲁斯的手，把发烫的脸颊贴在对方温暖的手掌上，“我也知道你有能力照顾好自己，但是我没法眼睁睁看着你受伤，自己却什么都不能为你做，我可以用超能力帮助任何人却不能保护好自己最……最好的朋友。”  
“我知道。”布鲁斯说。克拉克还抓着他的手呢，他迟早会明白一切，但是血压升高在鼓膜中制造的聒噪鼓点影响了布鲁斯的判断力，然后他意识到那不是自己的心跳。  
布鲁斯闭上眼，让克拉克冰凉柔软的唇瓣贴上来。事后他会此刻的一时冲动感到后悔……不，他永远都不会后悔这一刻，布鲁斯抱住克拉克的肩膀把他更加拉向自己，最终，两颗悸动的孤单的心紧紧地贴向彼此。


	6. Chapter 6

漫天风雪中，纯黑色的蝙蝠战机如同一道沉默的影子般飘落在陆地上，几乎没有惊动这片雪原上的任何生物。蝙蝠侠望着窗外，寒冷在他驾驶到极地上空时就已经渐渐侵蚀了他的感官，银白的冰雪世界中他孑然一身。  
尽管如此，离约定时间还有半个小时，他并不着急离开狭窄冰冷的驾驶舱寻找一个温暖的庇护。适当的安宁和低温是必要的，布鲁斯无法平静，无法停止思考，各种复杂的情绪在他头脑中碰撞反应，疑虑膨胀爆发简直要蒸干他脑中的每一个细胞。他反复回想克拉克这些天来的反常，从一开始过分纤巧华丽的甜点，那些关于颜色的文字游戏，到最后的情感爆发，总有一个合理的解释而原因绝不会仅仅是因为多年来他们彼此心知肚明的感情？  
蝙蝠侠相信超人，蝙蝠侠怀疑一切。  
布鲁斯松开紧握的双拳，直到这时他才发现掌心中满是汗水，他打开驾驶室的出口，直面凛冽的寒风，准备去做个了结。  
很久以前超人就将进入孤独堡垒的权限交给了蝙蝠侠，以防万一，就和他把能制服自己的氪石戒指交给蝙蝠侠时的理由相同。蝙蝠侠数次出入过这个藏在北极冰原下的世外桃源，却还是头一次不是为了紧急任务而来，他得以有时间仔细观察千万光年之外的科技遗迹。  
这次布鲁斯没有费心掩饰自己的脚步声，沉重的鞋底踩在类水晶的坚固地面上，回声在遍布四壁的水晶锥间震动着传递到走廊深处，算是向堡垒的主人告知他的到来。  
一道暖流拂过他被极地寒风剐得刺痛的脸颊，浓重的鲜红色映入眼帘。布鲁斯感到喉咙发紧，面具的边缘卡在皮肤上压迫感觉变得比以往的任何时候都难以忍耐，受低温侵扰而麻痹的神经后知后觉地提醒他堡垒内的温度被调整过，带来怡人的温暖，让他身上厚重的装甲变得越加沉重。  
克拉克连忙落在地上，差点被自己的长袍绊倒，他穿着平底鞋，视线恰好能与布鲁斯的平齐。在今天这样的情况下，他不想做出任何需要让布鲁斯仰视自己的行为。  
尽管克拉克以肉眼不可见的速度调整了自己的踉跄，布鲁斯还是觉察到了一些痕迹，在华丽的传统氪星式礼服之中，看到了他所熟悉的小镇男孩腼腆的微笑。毫无疑问，那笑容是有感染力的。  
“欢迎，布鲁斯……欢迎。”  
克拉克有点不知所措地愣了片刻，才伸手握住布鲁斯的右手。通常情况下，他们不会如此拘束。他们也并不是第一次约在堡垒里见面，但是考虑到此时他们约见的目的，两人都有些心照不宣的尴尬和紧张。  
即使隔着手套，布鲁斯也能感觉到克拉克的手指是多么的温暖有力。他们握手的时间比往常要久了一些，久到布鲁斯松手时竟荒谬地感到寒冷。他裹紧披风，指尖滑过万能腰带，无论接下来将要发生什么样的状况，布鲁斯确信自己都已经做好了万全的准备，来接受……或解决它。  
布鲁斯还没准备好，克拉克就察觉到了他的意图，或者说，他的超能力帮了点小忙。也许连蝙蝠侠都不知道，超人对他的了解绝不止浮于表面。  
“别，别说，布鲁斯，我知道你想说什么，但是拜托了至少……在我带你去过那个地方以后再告诉我你的决定。”克拉克抢先开口，急切的语调，绝望又苦涩。  
即使是蝙蝠侠也无法拒绝超人的请求。  
再一次，布鲁斯发现自己身处无垠的冰原之上，只是这一回，克拉克温暖的怀抱将冻土荒原的万年冰霜隔绝在外。  
在他们脚下，银白的山谷中藏着一片紫色的花海。美丽的花朵不受风雪侵扰，静谧地开放，如同波光粼粼的海浪般轻柔地摇曳。  
布鲁斯几乎立即认出了那些特别的花。那是数年前，他为了庆祝超人的生日，利用已知的氪星科技与资料尽可能再现的一种氪星植物，它在花期时有着玫瑰的外表，闪烁着星光的紫色花瓣。  
他为之命名为“氪星”。  
他们落在花海中心一小片绿地上，布鲁斯谨慎地抖动披风，避开那些看似娇弱的花朵。到目前为之，他还说不清当初那个送花的冲动是否正确，那并不算一个愉快的生日，芒戈混入堡垒，用外星植物控制了超人的思想让他陷入幻境之中，被唤醒的超人也因此勃然大怒打倒了那可恶的侵略者。那朵花带来的喜悦与幻境相比微不足道。  
可现在看来，克拉克确实喜欢这些带着他遥远故乡痕迹的花朵，否则也不会有如此壮观的花田。  
布鲁斯收回视线，看向站在他面前的克拉克。  
小镇男孩的腼腆羞涩在超人的制服中表露无遗，他欲言又止，眼中映出来源于玫瑰花的星星点点的光芒，深邃五官俊美得如同古希腊雕刻。在某一个时刻，他肃穆的神情骤然带动了布鲁斯的情绪，也随之紧张起来。  
“布鲁斯，有件事我一直没有告诉，也一直都想告诉你，从我们见面的那一天开始，我就知道，我爱你。我读过也见过太多一见钟情的故事，但我从来没有想过它会发生在我身上，直到我见到你。你是那么美丽，黑暗，孤傲，但是正义，我每认识你一份，那份爱意就愈加深刻，我知道你会觉得我的行为可笑，默默爱着一个人从不开口，但是那是你，哥谭的骑士，黑暗中的光明，我无法用言语形容你的壮举你的奉献，就像我对你的爱意一样……我爱你，布鲁斯，我知道你也许从来没有考虑过和我在一起，但是……”  
也许正如他所说，他忍得太久，所以一旦开口就难以见好就收。  
布鲁斯能够轻易地从克拉克脸上读出他的想法。他微微地勾起嘴唇，胸口因为克拉克表露出的真挚情感而发热，如果说超人或者克拉克遇到了情感上的困难，那么那一定是蝙蝠侠的工作。  
“我的回答是’好’。”  
布鲁斯开口。  
“所以请你……等等，你刚才说什么？”克拉克愕然，呆呆地看着布鲁斯再一次露出一个莞尔的笑容，伸出手把他压向自己。  
他们拥抱住对方，贪婪地追寻彼此的嘴唇，热烈地亲吻，仿佛渴望了一个世纪那么久，再没有比这更对的事。  
于是接下来发生的一切顺理成章，克拉克的手解开布鲁斯的腰带，拉开他的暗扣脱下他的内裤揉捏饱满的臀瓣而布鲁斯扯开克拉克的上衣双手沿着下摆探入他的胸口和后背隔着那条著名的红色内裤抚摸他的勃起连呼吸的时间都没有。他们艰难地一路跌跌撞撞回到堡垒里，克拉克差点撞穿了卧室的墙壁，最终双双摔倒在水晶大床上。  
布鲁斯是最先反应过来的那个，他轻巧地跃起，跨坐在克拉克身上，身上只剩下贴身的紧身衣和面具。他抬起手，正要摘掉沉甸甸压在脸上和头皮上碍事的束缚，却被克拉克制止。  
“让我……”他有点哽咽，“拜托，布鲁斯。”  
他颤抖的手指取下蝙蝠侠的面具，露出布鲁斯涨红的带着压痕的脸，满是融雪和汗水，狼狈又倔强。克拉克小声惊叹，着迷地看着布鲁斯汗湿的睫毛颤抖着粘连在一起，看着情欲像暴风雪般在他眼中肆虐，给暗沉的蓝色双瞳中镶上了一道银边。  
“拉奥啊，我一直想这么做。”克拉克低叹，着迷地用手指膜拜布鲁斯的面庞，动作轻柔得像在抚摸一朵结球的蒲公英。  
布鲁斯眨眨眼，微笑着咬住克拉克的拇指，舔舐吸吮，吞下炽热的汗水。克拉克的手也是滚烫的，仿佛带着阳光的热力，烫得布鲁斯脑中思绪都全融化成一滩软泥，除了依循本能再无别念。  
他松开克拉克的手指，双手抓住紧身衣的下摆，缓慢地拉起，赤裸的胸膛暴露在空气中，他并不感觉到寒冷，但还是战栗着，汗湿的皮肤在克拉克的视线中渐渐发烫。紧身衣刮过挺立肿胀的乳尖时，布鲁斯情不自禁地呻吟出声，他停顿了一会，羞耻心让他无法在彻底掀开衣服后面对克拉克的眼睛。  
但那可是超人，哪怕是万分之一秒的停顿也逃不过他的超级视力。  
被衣服蒙住头的蝙蝠侠满身破绽，哪怕不需要超能力也能轻易放倒，于是一阵天旋地转后，布鲁斯还没来得及呼吸到新鲜空气，就被克拉克粗鲁地掠去了呼吸。  
布鲁斯甚至都来不及抱怨克拉克那作弊的超级速度，被吻得昏头转向头皮发麻，花花公子的调情技术早被丢到了平行世界。等他回过神来，想要扳回一局的时候，克拉克已经脱光了他们俩的衣服，再一次压住布鲁斯。  
终于坦诚相见肌肤相贴之后他们却放缓了速度，温柔地亲吻对方，十指交缠地互相厮磨。布鲁斯能感觉到克拉克炙热的阴茎紧贴着他的大腿，随着动作偶尔摩擦他的勃起，从未有过的亲昵和满足感席卷了布鲁斯的感官，尽管他的欲望亟需发泄，但这感觉太好，他甚至不想停下。  
直到克拉克突然中断这个吻，他柔软火热的唇瓣与舌头沿着布鲁斯的下巴和脖子一路向下，将一个个湿热的吻留在那些发白的，平滑的，凹凸的伤疤上。高强度的锻炼和严苛的自律让布鲁斯有着克拉克见过的普通人类中最完美的肌肉，他尤其喜爱布鲁斯饱满的胸肌结实柔韧的腰背还有挺翘的臀瓣，他曾经隐秘地欣赏着蝙蝠侠的每一个动作，看着那些漂亮的肌肉线条是如何收紧射放松，直到现在他终于有机会将那些喜爱付诸于行动之中。  
他的舌头滑过布鲁斯淡色的乳头，牙齿夹住充血肿胀的肉粒轻轻拉扯吸吮，直到它们变成鲜艳的红色后，才转而挤压啃咬布鲁斯丰满的胸膛，让那些美丽的肌肉如琴弦般颤动，让布鲁斯的呼吸随着他的亲吻和爱抚而变得急促凌乱，压抑的呻吟与哽咽的抽噎渐渐失序。  
“克拉克——”  
布鲁斯惊呼，但那已经无法阻止超人的决心。他只能眼看着克拉克露出一个他绝对无法抗拒的微笑，然后低头含入自己的阴茎。  
只是克拉克在看着就让他兴奋不已，更何况他还在给自己口交。克拉克高热的口腔和他灵活的舌头每一次的舔舐吸吮都带来无与伦比的快感，没过多久，布鲁斯就在生理与心理的双重刺激下达到了高潮。他无能为力，紧张又激动地看着克拉克吞下他的每一滴精液，心跳声激烈得震耳欲聋。  
“你真美。”  
克拉克叹息着，为布鲁斯眼中流露出的情感而狂乱，低头亲吻他表达他的爱慕。  
布鲁斯热烈地回应了这个吻，他的手指穿入克拉克浓密的黑发把他拉向自己，他的手指在那坚不可摧的脊背上滑动，手臂抱住克拉克的肩膀仿佛那是他的浮木，在情欲的波澜中不能自已地起伏不定。克拉克的手指伸入体内的时候他已经无暇思考，眼前浑沌，耳中轰鸣，口鼻中满是汗水与情欲的味道，他张开嘴除了呼吸和尖叫呻吟就只剩下本能的吸吮与吞咽。  
克拉克忍耐地增加在布鲁斯体内扩张的手指，而布鲁斯比他还要急切，曲起双腿夹住克拉克的腰把他拉向自己，大腿内侧柔软的皮肤诱惑地摩擦克拉克的阴茎。他不想伤到布鲁斯，某人却不领情。  
“放松点，你会伤到自己的。”克拉克艰难地劝说，抓住布鲁斯作乱的双腿，用尽几乎支离破碎的意志力阻止布鲁斯急躁的举动。  
“操他的，克拉克，我想要你，我渴望这个和你一样久！”布鲁斯瞪着他，发红的眼睛显示他被渴望折磨得有多么痛苦难耐，而眼前的男人是他唯一的解药。他挺起身体亲吻克拉克的下颌，吮吻他的耳朵，挑衅地耳语，“操我，克拉克，贯穿我，满足我，操我让我完全属于你……”  
克拉克几乎失去理智。  
他多么希望拉开布鲁斯的双腿狠狠地操进他的身体让他哭喊着恳求自己直到他射进他体内让他为自己高潮，一次又一次，用彻底的激情征服他的身心来证明他们属于对方拥有彼此。而布鲁斯也想要他这么做。  
第四根手指的加入显然突破了布鲁斯的底限，他呻吟着向后躺，扭动身体徒劳地想要从克拉克钢铁般的桎梏中脱身，发红的皮肤和含泪的眼睛让他的低咒毫无威慑力。克拉克吻去布鲁斯额头的汗水，撤出手指，在布鲁斯解脱的喘息中毫无预警地挺身插入，没有留给布鲁斯适应的时间，快速地抽插撞击起来。  
“操……操你的……克拉克！”布鲁斯尖叫，发出带着哭腔的声音。  
但是克拉克知道他有多么喜欢自己这么做，他的一切生理反应都瞒不过自己。他轻笑着，嘴唇贴着布鲁斯的脸颊：“如你所愿。”  
他得意的笑容换来布鲁斯一个恼羞成怒的瞪视，但那很快就被克拉克新一轮快速而沉重的操干冲散了，布鲁斯呻吟着，手指陷入克拉克无暇的皮肤中，任由克拉克将自己带向层层的高潮之中……

 

布鲁斯是先醒来的那个。  
他没有惊醒一脸满足地沉浸在梦乡中的克拉克，悄悄下床，使用过度的肌肉带来的疼痛感反而让他睡不着，干哑的喉咙也催促他尽快找到能够解渴的饮料。与一个不止餍足的氪星人通宵做爱的后遗症就是他全身酸痛，像散了架又被拼回去那样手脚无力，与此同时又有一种奇特的满足感，让他起身后的每一脚都仿佛漂浮云端。  
清凉的水缓解了布鲁斯喉咙中的干渴，和他被情欲烧昏的头脑。他没有回到卧室，而是继续将自己裹在克拉克的睡袍里，满足享受着氪星织物带来的爽滑感，慢吞吞地参观起了前一天没来得及看到的堡垒内部。  
布鲁斯一走进主控室，就被放在观测台上的一颗粉色水晶吸引了注意。尽管那看起来是一块相当普通的石头，但是它不会无缘无故地被放进分析器里。布鲁斯注意到一旁的仪器显示出稳定的能量值和光谱图像，及微量的辐射能量探测。  
仪器的另一个显示屏上则是只有一份以日期为编号的文件夹，布鲁斯只看了一眼就想起那是超人行为怪异的时间。克拉克显然没想到过这份资料会有人看到，或者说他并不觉得研究内容有被隐藏的需要。某种古怪的好奇心作祟下，布鲁斯打开了文件夹。  
那是一份新型氪石的观测记录。  
他就知道……  
布鲁斯掏出随身携带的铅盒，把粉色水晶放进去。堡垒里太冷了，他依稀能听见数百英尺之外的呼啸风声，那片氪石几乎从他颤抖的手指间滑落。  
他就知道。


	7. Chapter 7

不出所料，克拉克在日光室待了一天一夜后恢复了正常。  
更令蝙蝠侠松了一口气的是，超人似乎对受到粉色氪石影响后发生的事情毫无记忆。哪怕他想要知道这段时间里发生了什么，作为唯一知道全部事件经过的人，蝙蝠侠也绝不会开口透漏哪怕一个标点符号，他沉默寡言的时候比石像鬼还守口如瓶。  
如果布鲁斯在事后仔细回想，他一定会发现所谓“超人受到粉色氪石影响而性情大变”这件事存在着相当多的疑点，可惜他犯了所有聪明人都可能犯的错——被情感蒙蔽了理智，超人的失忆更是雪上加霜地把他的推理挤进了死胡同。  
之后的生活仿佛一切如常，不消两个星期，纵欲过度带来的副作用：腰酸背痛和淤青就会消失无踪。私下调动瞭望塔的排班表，让超人和蝙蝠侠待在瞭望塔上的时间完全错开，也是相当简单又不引人注意的事情。有谁会去细数正义联盟的主席与名义上的顾问有多少天没和对方说过一句话呢。  
那完全是自欺欺人。  
蝙蝠侠从不迷信。  
所在第一次共同值班就遇到超人突然闯入，浑身冒着粉色泡泡大谈流行时尚这样的突发事件后，他还是将自己的值班时间和钢骨的安排在一起。  
可惜一半是混杂了天启星科技的顶尖机械，生化人的另一半始终还是曾经的明星高中生运动员。如果蝙蝠侠不是被突发状况搞得心烦意乱，他就会发现这位看似成熟冷静的年轻人，是个会将正义联盟成员认证密码设置为“batfan001”的超级粉丝。  
蝙蝠侠正在构思新一轮的联盟成员特训方案，同时分心关注监视屏幕上不断滚动更新的实况讯息，有旁人在场也不会影响到他的工作效率。蝙蝠侠并不像传闻那样潜伏在高楼的阴影中夜夜监视着哥谭市，更多时候他只是待在蝙蝠洞里，利用黑入市政系统获取的全市监控摄像头权限掌控大局。  
当蝙蝠侠沉浸在阴冷空旷的地下洞穴搜集资料的时候，罗宾总会在一旁做出各种举动分散他的注意力，通常都不成功，他的养子兼搭档并没有随着年岁的增长而变得稳重。  
钢骨此时的行为就和罗宾一样。坐在控制台另一头的电子人明显地心不在焉，频频回头张望，自以为不被察觉地往蝙蝠侠这边偷看，只差没有弹出投影广而告之“我有一大堆问题但是不知道该怎么开口拜托了”。  
在一个结束了初步设计和暂无灾祸迹象的空档里，蝙蝠侠无可奈何地放下手中工作，转向钢骨，“说吧。”  
“你和超人吵架了吗？”  
“没有。”  
蝙蝠侠干脆利索地结束了对话，重新转向控制台，显然不打算再继续下一步对话。  
钢骨并没有放弃。  
“但是根据我的统计数据，你和超人已经连续两个星期，确切的说是两万三千零七十分钟，没有同时出现在同一个地方，没有和对方说过一句话！你们是世界最佳搭档不是吗！正义联盟就像我的第二个家，你们不仅是我的前辈导师，也是战友，更像是家人，我存储了所有联盟事件的资料，知道一个团队的沟通有多么重要……”  
蝙蝠侠有些许的惊讶，以至于没有及时制止钢骨的情感迸发。在此之前，他没想过真的会有人给他和超人的交谈间隔计时。  
紧接着，似曾相识的情景再度出现。  
控制室的门忽然打开。  
绿箭侠冲了进来。  
联盟扩张后，总会发生其成员慌慌张张地冲进控制室，告知值班人员有紧急情况发生而将通讯器的作用忘之脑后。蝙蝠侠立即决定新的特训就从明天开始，一分一秒也不能延误，直到所有人都能够遵守联盟规程为止。  
蝙蝠侠还没做出紧急应战指挥，绿箭侠就开口向他提出了一个风马牛不相及的问题：  
“为什么我和黑色金丝雀的值班时间被调开了？”  
如果可以，他并不想回答这个问题，但是绿箭侠看起来不得到答案不会善罢甘休。在他身后，真情流露时刻被迫中止的钢骨一点懊恼也没有，字面意义上的眼睛发亮了起来。  
“绿箭侠，注意你的态度，”顿时，一种连续盯着电子屏幕十六个小时都比不上的疲惫感像浸透了他的每一个细胞，蝙蝠侠慢吞吞地回答，“你带着私人情绪在工作。以及，我想你和黑色金丝雀的关系在联盟中早已不是秘密，相信你们一定会有比联盟值班时段更合适的约会时间。”  
“你这是假公济私！”绿箭侠对蝙蝠侠的回答并不满意，“有多少次，你在值班的时候超人找借口溜上来找你喝咖啡聊天过，甚至是发现了新的糕点店也要捎带一份上来尝鲜，难道这样的行为就不会影响到值勤工作吗？”  
奥利弗·奎恩———布鲁斯在蝙蝠侠的面具下恨恨地咬牙。奥利弗的口没遮拦和他不合时宜的幽默感就像他的胡子一样特立独行，不止一次，蝙蝠侠和超人就联盟事务或作战计划发生争论时，他从旁经过，自作聪明地来上一句“看那两口子又来了”诸如此类并不有趣的笑话。对于新的值班安排，布鲁斯承认他一开始是有些恶作剧心理，但他理由正当无可置喙。他从来就不看好职场恋爱，哪怕是共事的超级英雄也一样。  
“那是两码事。”蝙蝠侠用他陡然降温的冰冷语调回答，“如果你真的认为自己能够公事公办，那么自然就肯定不会和黑色金丝雀在值班时做出超出同事情谊之外的事情了，不是吗。”他甚至都没有用到反问句，理所当然地陈述道。  
绿箭侠恼火得连他那反潮流的山羊胡都微微颤抖了起来。在他想到合适的回应之前，从敞开的房门外又进来了一个人。  
不是别人，正是处于话题中心的超人。  
“绿箭侠，钢骨。”  
超人微微颌首，算是向另外两位成员打了招呼，径直穿过他们走向蝙蝠侠，对着那位浑身散发出生人勿近气息的黑暗骑士开门见山地说：“我们需要谈谈。”  
超人脸色凝重，显然是有什么要事需要和蝙蝠侠商谈。更何况他现在已经站到了蝙蝠侠面前，看起来势在必得。于是自觉成为了某种发光装置的绿箭侠先于蝙蝠侠做出了回应：“既然超人找你，那么我和钢骨可以继续值班，你们尽可以放心交流。”  
“多谢。”  
超人感激地点点头，视线一直没有离开蝙蝠侠。后者在他那急切的令人毛骨竦然的充满了暗示的眼神中坐立不安，除非有什么突发状况，他看来是难以摆脱当前的麻烦了。


	8. Chapter 8

8

某些情况下，超人会给人留下有勇无谋的错觉。

但是当一个独立的个体拥有如此的力量，而这力量强大到可以解决一切问题时，智慧卓绝的头脑发挥的作用总会被忽略。正如克拉克·肯特的角色定位注定他不会聪明绝顶，鹤立鸡群，另一方面，他小镇男孩的朴实气息和笨手笨脚的伪装，也会让人因为他的外表显示出的东西而产生偏见。

然而克拉克·肯特是一名优秀的记者。

优秀的新闻工作者不会被语言左右，不会被理所当然的证据导向蒙蔽，他们善于发掘真相，客观思考，纵观全局。

克拉克觉得自己应该感谢布鲁斯，也许给他写个致谢的卡片或者留言，或者下次见面时当面道谢。总之，布鲁斯已经为他的缺席找好了借口并且批准了假期，他只需要回到星球日报销假上班即可。

报社和往常一样，人来人往，或者待在自己的位置上，眼神狂热地死盯着显示器，张牙舞爪地敲打键盘，或者唾沫横飞地对着电话吼叫，飞快地在迷宫般的格子间中穿行。死限临头，没有人会有闲暇关注克拉克的回归，更不用说分心去观察他是否有异。

然而，总有些人，就像课堂上主动回答讲师提问和考场中提前交卷的那些优等生一样，在死限之前就已交稿过审。在星球日报，这类人的名字就叫露易丝·莱恩。

克拉克躲进茶水间喘口气的时候遇到了她。

“啊哈——又一个阵亡者，怎么样，就连报社公认的最老实憨厚、逆来顺受的小镇男孩也受不了老大的咆哮了吗？”她同情地靠过来，踮起脚拍了拍克拉克的肩膀。克拉克不需要侦探般的洞察力也看得出她另有所图。

果然，露易丝压低声音，搭着克拉克的肩膀让他再靠近一些，神秘地问他：“你的约会进行得怎么样了？表白成功了吗？还是说她答应你了？你们决定什么时候结婚？”

话题跳跃得太快太突然，克拉克不知所措，答不上来。

“什——什么，你在说什么呢，露易丝？”克拉克结巴着，回想一切会让露易丝产生自己有个未婚妻的误会的原因。

“别装了，小镇男孩，”露易丝摇摇头，仿佛小学女教师看着班级里最顽劣的学生，“几个星期以来你的那些傻笑，你在看时尚杂志，你买了新衣服，你和珍妮她们讨论甜品和香水的那股热切尽头，你对珠宝展览突然产生了兴趣……最明显的还是那些在你身上冒出来的粉红色泡泡。克拉克，你要么是在单相思，要么就已经沉入爱河无可救药。我可没看走眼过。”

露易丝自信满满地总结道。

“那是因为老家的农场有点状况，所以我才请假回家的。”克拉克说出早已准备好的借口。中部最近遭到沙尘暴席卷，这个借口相当的合理，毕竟，没有人会为了核查一个普通记者的不在场证明专程跑一趟堪萨斯的。

“所以说，你真的不是为了告白或者求婚才请假的？”不折不挠的普利策得主再一次向他确认真相。

“真的不能再真了。”克拉克竖起手指，“我保证，我发誓，我真的没有什么暗恋或者交往对象，也不准备对任何人表白或者求婚。”

直直地盯着克拉克的眼睛看了十几秒后，露易丝沉痛地点点头。

“我明白了。”

“等等——”看到露易丝露出的了然的、同情的眼神，克拉克这才发现自己的解释似乎越描越黑，当他还想为自己辩护的时候，露易丝已经走远了。

她一点都不明白。

他也是。

克拉克叹气，端起变凉的苦涩的咖啡一饮而尽，准备好回到战场般的办公室里，接受主编佩里的怒火的炮轰，勇敢直面现实的残酷。但是整个下午，他都心不在焉地想着露易丝说过的话，粉色泡泡，真的吗？

那一定是粉色氪石搞的鬼。

下班之后，克拉克决定绕路去咖啡馆打包一个苹果派带回家犒劳自己。

尽管这家店以咖啡馆命名，它更像是一间家庭餐厅，有着美味的苹果派和南方特色的快餐食品。克拉克是常客，咖啡馆老板和他也算是老相识，所以他下单后，这位有些发胖的中年人关切地喊住克拉克。

“肯特先生，你的朋友没事吧？”

“我的朋友？”克拉克愕然，下意识地反问。

“前些天你带他来过，正好是店里出车祸的那天，要不是他，杰克恐怕就会打着石膏躺在医院里了，我一直想找他道谢呢！后来超人送他去医院了，我忙着疏散客人，也没找到你问他的联系方式。”

杰克是店里的服务员。

克拉克的朋友为了救人受了伤。

还能是谁。

“他没事。”

“谢天谢地。”老板释然地松了口气。说着，他把窗口送出来的苹果派利索地打了个包，光从鼓鼓囊囊的打包袋看来，那块派的尺寸就绝不是克拉克点餐时的尺寸。“你的苹果派，肯特先生，我请你。”老板热切地勾住克拉克的肩膀，“什么时候你再带他过来，杰克和我一定要当面对他道谢。”

“但是……”面对咖啡馆老板那令人招架不住的热情，克拉克十分过意不去地思考着如何婉拒，可他才开了个头，就被打断了。

“顺便一说，你那天的打扮可比现在帅气多了，肯特先生。”老板暧昧地眨眨眼，“你们俩刚进门的时候我还以为你们是一对呢，要不是你戴着的眼镜，我差点就没认出你。不过要我说，无论法律有没有解除限制，我都会祝福像你们这样的好心人的。我是个开明的人，我的表弟约翰去年也出柜了……”

“我，呃，和他不是那种朋友。”克拉克连忙解释。

“抱歉，我不是有意这么说的，肯特先生，希望这不会对你造成什么困扰。”以为自己说错话的老板连忙松手，连连道歉。

再造成更多令人误会的尴尬之前，克拉克只得带着沉甸甸的心意离开了餐厅。他一点也不记得咖啡馆里发生过的事，所以都是氪石造成的，不是吗？

之后的一切都很顺利，再没有其他对克拉克的感情生活产生误会的人出现，直到半个月后，他忽然想起自己还没有给堡垒的植物浇水。

通常，堡垒的AI系统会为建筑物内部的动植物园提供养护，但是一些特殊的品种需要特殊的照料。譬如克拉克生日时布鲁斯送他的玫瑰。紫色的花朵在开放时熠熠生辉，如同紫色的海洋，但又璀璨如星空。他一不小心就种出了这么一大片，也许是希望总有一天能够派上用场。克拉克把那些名为氪星的玫瑰花种植在极地的冰川之中。

每隔一段时间，他会去花田里检查一遍，查看设备是否运作正常，水分和土壤养分是否合适，然后他会冥想，这也是布鲁斯教他的。即使是超人，也有做不到的事情，独处时的冥想能够帮助他调节情绪缓解压力。

克拉克赶到时发现自己错过了今年的花期。

玫瑰花提前开放了。

这本来是不会发生的，他严格地控制着所有的条件，这些花朵不只是生日礼物那么简单。克拉克疑惑地半跪在铺满花瓣的柔软的土地上，挖开土壤，仔细检查氪星玫瑰的根茎。它们看起来很健康，但是土壤中钼和氮磷浓度偏高。

只有一个可能，他更改过花田的温湿度与施肥频率。

克拉克不明白为什么自己要这么做，也是粉氪的影响吗？粉色氪石的辐射影响到他的大脑，改变了他的审美和言行，所以他才会催促玫瑰提前开花？克拉克打开花田的维护系统，准备记录下这一次催熟行为，就在这时，他鬼使神差，而又灵光咋现地打开了出入记录。

露易丝以为他在恋爱，咖啡馆老板觉得他和某人是一对，玫瑰花田的系统显示他带来过一位访客。

_拉奥啊，他到底做过什么？_


	9. Chapter 9

 

克拉克失去的记忆仿佛丢失大半的拼图，堡垒里也没有多少可供参考的数据，日志和监控都被清除过。当他把所有能够找到的残留的线索汇集到一起，受粉氪影响期间他做过的事情也渐渐有了个大概的轮廓。

毫无疑问，所有线索都指向蝙蝠侠。

克拉克一秒钟也不想多等，立刻冲向瞭望塔。布鲁斯以为他的安排足够巧妙，或者他的疏远的暗示足够明显，但这也给了克拉克一个信号，让他知道何时何地他可以找到蝙蝠侠。

克拉克狂乱的思绪充斥着他推导出的假设，他对于自己在失控时期做出的事情毫无记忆，但也是他满心悔恨的原因。有些事并非时间可以稀释或者冲散，反而聚集发酵，因岁月的沉积而愈加浓烈。正如克拉克极力隐瞒的压抑的他对于布鲁斯的绝望的爱慕。他从未希冀会有回报，他们的关系止步于搭档、朋友乃至家人，但也不能够再进一步，破坏当前平衡的纽带。比起求而不得，他更不希望失去。

他冲进控制室的时候，甚至都没有注意到还有其他成员在场。

但是当他看到布鲁斯冷酷的眼睛，他感到平静。他知道在冰冷的面具之下，有着他所见过的最柔软美丽的心灵。他步步逼近，听着布鲁斯的心跳如他的一般加速。

克拉克这时才发现还有其他人，理智令他驻足，向他们打过招呼后才走到布鲁斯面前。

“我们需要谈谈。”

他的脚尖还差一点就要碰到布鲁斯的，他只要伸手就能将布鲁斯困在怀中。也许他靠得太近了，近得超出了安全范围，但是谁知道蝙蝠侠的安全范围到底有多大呢。克拉克能感觉到布鲁斯在自己的目光中坐立不安。

他忐忑地等待答案。

这时候终于看不下去世界最佳搭档对峙场面的绿箭侠抢先一步，在沉默的蝙蝠侠开口前给自己找了退场的借口。可惜蝙蝠侠并不领情：“现在是值班时间，如果你不是为了联盟事务找我，那么就别说。”

“我来只是向你要一个答案，得不到解答前我是不会离开的。”克拉克并不气馁地回答。

“那么就等。”

蝙蝠侠说完，连一个对视都吝于给予克拉克，便转回操作台前面对信息量巨大的视频流。

克拉克耐心地站在他身后等着。等待一个合适的契机，等待这个谁先沉不住气开口的比赛角逐出胜负，等待他证实多年来的一个猜想、一个结束。

警报响起的正是时候，蝙蝠侠立刻切换到事发地点的监控摄像，毫无悬念地发现一群屡教不改的罪犯再次集结，突破了中央银行的金库冲上街道和警方展开了追逐，令无辜的路人陷入险境。这般勇于展现自己的愚蠢的行为着实令人印象深刻。蝙蝠侠立刻调动手边的资源，分配任务——

“超人，你和绿箭侠……”

“为什么是我和他一组？”抱着胳膊看好戏的弓箭手不等黑暗骑士把话说完，就呛声抗议道，“更何况超人自己能够搞定这种小事。”

蝙蝠侠没有理他，开启传送装置，继续下令：“你们立刻前往大都会，绿箭侠，你负责解决歹徒，超人会辅助你，同时解救受困群众并降低周边建筑物受损危害。当心，他们会这么高调地抢劫一间银行，恐怕还有其他目的。”

“好吧，你总是有道理，那么我们出发吧，超人？”

克拉克无声叹息，他并不想就这么毫无收获地离开，但还能怎么办呢。他离开地面，飞向传送台，和绿箭侠一道消失在传送的光束中……

 

 

“他受到了魔法攻击以后就一直昏迷不醒。那些恶棍早有准备，你是对的，他们抢银行的行为太过高调，根本就只是想要引超人出来，谁知道他们的同伙假装成人质混在人群里呢，超人正在帮助人质转移的时候他的同伙就出手了，我刚把那些恶棍捆上，看到超人被激光，还是魔法什么的打中掉下来就赶紧去找他，通知瞭望塔增援的时候遭到了暗算，警察们没有看好那些恶棍，全叫他们跑掉了，连带那个假人质一起……”

“够了！”

蝙蝠侠低吼，围在的诊疗室外的人群不由得退后了几步，留下他独自站着，黑色的身影与洁白的房间格格不入。

“绿箭侠，”被他目光扫过的人群再一次后退，被点到名的人站了出来，灰头土脸，身上还带着战斗后的狼狈，“去找医生给你检查伤口。其他的人，全都回到你们的岗位上。”

人群立刻散开。绿箭侠沮丧地脱下帽子，上面的羽毛被魔法光束打中烧焦了大半。他看向蝙蝠侠的眼睛，白色的护目镜挡住了他的视线，让他看不出对方的情绪。他低声道歉。

“我很抱歉，没有看出对方的伪装。”

“那不是你的错，奥利弗。”

蝙蝠侠干巴巴地回答。

 

 

除了无法醒来，超人看起来毫发无伤，仪器检测的数据也显示他的各项指标均处于正常范围内。

联盟中善于处理魔法问题的专家并不多。命运博士尚在静修中，而扎塔娜，在检查过超人的现况后，表示她没有把握能够用咒语唤醒超人。正如超人容易受到魔法伤害的原因，他是个氪星人，身体构造仅与地球人有外表上的相似。

而早在在扎塔娜准备去翻查她的咒语书之前，一听到她暂时不能解除超人身上的神秘法术，蝙蝠侠就立刻转身离开了医疗室。

“他就这么走了？就这么对他最好的搭档见死不救？他至少得哭天喊地抓着扎塔娜大喊你肯定能够想到办法的对不对，然后砸几把仪器表现一下失控什么的吧？”

因为肋骨骨折而在医疗室里进行治疗的绿箭侠不敢置信地支起身体，看着蝙蝠侠远去的身影，翘着山羊胡，对于联盟巨头之一的黑暗骑士表展现的冷漠表达愤慨。

“哦，闭嘴吧，奥利。”黑色金丝雀把削好的苹果塞进他嘴里，将一场不必要的争端和抱怨扼杀在萌芽之中，“还有不要偷看我订阅的肥皂剧。”

“你说了算，黛娜，你说了算。”奥利弗取出苹果，抓住黑色金丝雀的手把她拉向自己。虽然这么做好像有点对不住躺在房间另一头的超人，可管他呢，他们俩现在又不是在值班时间，与爱人交换一个劫后余生的吻是他应得的。

 

 

超人陷入昏睡后的第十个小时，蝙蝠侠抓到了肇事的巫师。

第十个半小时，他撬开了巫师的嘴，得到了魔法诅咒的来源和作用，并且后者痛哭流涕地由大都会警方押送入狱，发誓说自己再也不会受金钱利益诱惑去违法犯罪。

但是巫师的咒语并不完整，他也只是从黑市买到的旧魔法书上抄下来了诅咒，并且头一次用在活人身上。

总之，超人醒了，依旧毫发无伤。但他一清醒过来就回到了北极堡垒把自己锁在了里面，拒绝回应联盟发去的通讯。

这可不妙。

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡肉，所以拖了几个月没更新。还是卡肉。

“如果没有其他问题，那么这次会议就到此结束——”

和往常一样，蝙蝠侠负责做联盟例会总结，也和往常一样，他用那独一无二的蝙蝠式嗓音冷漠地总结陈辞，直到有人举手示意。

“我有个问题！”

英勇无畏的绿灯侠打破了沉闷的气氛，大声喊道，巨大的绿色问号在他头顶闪闪发光。

“超人什么才能回到联盟来？”

“在他身上的魔法诅咒解除之后。”

蝙蝠侠语气冷淡地回答，好像绿灯侠问的只是瞭望塔餐厅何时才能供应薯条蘸酱这样无聊的问题，而不是缺席数日的、现况不明的联盟主席。

绿灯侠有些恼火，绿色的问号变形成一只巨手，摆出不可描述的手势指向蝙蝠侠，做无声的抗议。

“我有个建议。让蝙蝠侠作为联盟的代表去探望超人。”神奇女侠开口。

女神沉静的语调正如她无坚不摧的宝剑，打破了绿灯与蝙蝠侠之间剑拔弩张的气氛。

“恐怕我担不起如此重任。”

蝙蝠侠起身，用被冷酷的白色护目镜遮住的双眼扫视众人，若他是在整个联盟面前这么做，确实总能起效。可他面对的是联盟创立之初，与他多次并肩作战出生入死的战友们，被称为七巨头的几位元老。

神奇女侠同样站起来，坦然地直视蝙蝠侠的双眼。她的目光穿透蝙蝠侠的护甲，击碎了后者故作冷漠的心防。

“布鲁斯，你是联盟中唯一的，拥有克拉克在北极的堡垒钥匙的人。我们也都知道你是他最信任的人，除你之外，不会再有更适合的人选。”

蝙蝠侠退后几步。

“好吧，我会去。把你们的关心和问候转达给超人。”

蝙蝠侠说完，转身离开，黑色的斗篷利索地在地面上掀起一场微型的飓风。

戴安娜说得没错，他的确有出入孤独堡垒的权限，可是，如今只有蝙蝠侠自己才知道他和超人曾经在堡垒里做过什么。他并不想故地重游，尤其在克拉克中了魔法诅咒，神智极有可能受到影响的情况下。他担心自己无法继续保守秘密。

逃避并不能解决问题。

瞭望塔的停机坪内，蝙蝠侠被匆忙赶来的扎塔娜拦住。魔法师面容憔悴，神色忧虑，告知蝙蝠侠她连日来查找古籍和偏门资料得到的结论：不完整的魔法诅咒会让超人产生将死的幻觉，种种的负面情绪会折磨消耗他的心灵直到他被绝望击溃，他就像是在做一个不会清醒的梦除非与他幻境中对应的，现实中不可能发生的某件事变为事实。

“如果我们不能弄清楚他做的是什么梦，或者不能完成’最不可能发生的事’，恐怕……超人他就……就会……”扎塔娜说不下去，捂住脸低下了头。

“不，他不会有事的。”蝙蝠侠掏出手帕递给伤心的魔法师，“辛苦你了，扎塔娜，你现在只需要好好休息一场。还有，谢谢。”

然后他踏上飞机，将去唤醒陷入梦魇之中的超人。

无论要他付出任何代价。

蝙蝠侠怀着一颗灼热的焦虑的心降落在冰天雪地之中，他一路畅通无阻地进入堡垒，直到在中央控制室内找到蜷缩着、抱着膝盖坐在椅子上的超人。

“克拉克。”

他低声叫出对方的名字。

超人没有回头，没有任何反应，就像是没有听到布鲁斯的声音。

“克拉克？”

布鲁斯走过去，抬高了声音，将手搭在了克拉克的肩膀上。后者终于回头，木然的表情望着黑暗骑士，脸色惨白就像是——

“克拉克！你有多久没有晒过太阳了？”

布鲁惊呼出声，几乎就要伸手抱起对方，冲向日光室。

但是克拉克按住了他的手臂。

“没用的。”

克拉克说，声音里满是疲惫，和说不清的东西。

“你是代表联盟的朋友们来看望我的吧，请转告他们，谢谢关心，还有感谢所有的一切。布鲁斯，如果你是因为同情才来，请你回去，让我一个人待着。”他们太过了解彼此，所以不用说明，超人就已经知道蝙蝠侠的来意。

“你不会有事的，那只是个魔法。我们曾经与魔法的使用者交手过多少次，每一次，每一次，我们都坚持过来了不是吗？克拉克，你总说我觉得我们能对付一切，但那是事实。振作起来，让我们一起找到诅咒的解法。”布鲁斯用力握住克拉克的肩膀，冀望借这动作能给磐石般的钢铁之躯一些鼓励。

克拉克扯动嘴角，露出一个哭笑不得的僵硬表情。

“这一次不会。”

他说完，低落地把头埋在了膝盖间，鸵鸟一般地对布鲁斯的劝解不闻不问。

难道就连蝙蝠侠也来不及拯救一个沮丧消沉的超人吗？

布鲁斯感到喉咙发紧，他不得不主动提起本以为能够回避的话题：“那天你来到瞭望塔说有事要和我谈谈，你不想知道我的回答——”

“我不想知道。”克拉克不等布鲁斯说完就立刻回应，他反应得太快，倒显得有些欲盖弥彰。

“是吗。”

布鲁斯走到克拉克面前，双手捧住对方的脸，扳起来让他抬头面对自己。

“你不必这么做，布鲁斯。求你，请让我一个人留在这里，这是我最后的请求……”克拉克湛蓝的眼睛在面对布鲁斯时泛起了水光，“至少让我能平静一会，我不能，我很混乱……现在不行，至少在我最后的日子里……有人陪着我，有你……”

受到魔法诅咒的效应之一，词不达意，语言障碍。

“克拉克，你不会死，我不会让这件事发生。”布鲁斯叹息，看着克拉克的眼睛，郑重地许诺道。

克拉克呆呆地望着他。过了好一会，布鲁斯才意识到他是在组织语言。

“你不需要这么做，不用勉强自己。我已经知道发生了什么事，我被氪石影响的时候神志不清向你求爱了，但你拒绝了我，我早该知道是这样的结果。你为了避免尴尬，才不告诉我的不是吗。可那些都是真的，我确实渴望你，敬仰你，迷恋你，不可自拔地爱慕着你。你送给我的那些玫瑰，它们永远是属于你的。我剩下的时间不多了，布鲁斯，布鲁斯，布鲁斯……我只希望你能够幸福。”克拉克说着，掰开布鲁斯的手，只在心里留下黑色皮革的触感和气味。

布鲁斯愕然地听着克拉克的表白。

太巧了。

超人受到魔法诅咒之前正要向蝙蝠侠逼问自己失去的记忆，却因为遇到突发状况被迫中断。于是这些未能完成的执念强烈地留在脑中，潜移默化地影响到了他的幻梦，于是使得破除诅咒的方法变得简单又明确。

布鲁斯摘掉面具，他的黑发被汗水打湿，凌乱地粘在额头，面具的压痕和激动的情绪让他脸色发红，狼狈，但又出奇的英俊。在他蓝色的眼睛中映出克拉克惊讶的脸。

“克拉克。”

布鲁斯用从未有过的低柔声调喊出克拉克的名字，就像乐师的手指抚过琴键带来挑动心弦的乐音，余音袅袅。

“你向我求爱的时候，我没有拒绝。”

淡淡的红晕浮上克拉克的脸颊，希冀的火苗点燃他眼中的光芒。

布鲁斯露出连日来的第一个微笑，伸手抓住克拉克的衣领，轻松地把他拉向自己，主动地，热切地吻上了对方温暖的，柔软的嘴唇。

这就是蝙蝠侠想到的，能够最快速地解除诅咒的方法——在现实中绝对不可能发生的，坦荡的，直白的，毫无保留的布鲁斯·韦恩。

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

他一定是在做梦吧！

克拉克惊讶又惊喜地看着布鲁斯的英俊的面庞靠近。他看到布鲁斯双眼中自己的倒影，心甘情愿地沉溺在片名为布鲁斯·韦恩的蔚蓝汪洋之中。然后，布鲁斯的嘴唇贴着他，布鲁斯的舌头缠住他。那些只会在克拉克最隐秘、最狂野火辣的幻想中才会发生的事，一一实现。

他应该怎么做？他应该怎么做？

纷繁的焰火在他脑中炸裂，克拉克恍惚地消化着他收到的消息，一方面无比清晰地感受到了布鲁斯的味道和呼吸，一方面又魂飞天外，太过震惊以至于无法做出任何反应。

布鲁斯却误解了克拉克的僵硬，停下动作。滚烫的呼吸从他满腔的热火中升起，炙烤着他的心灵，奔流的血液令他无法自控地颤抖，可他的亲吻像是落在了大理石的雕像上，没有回应，永不软化。

忧虑在他墨色的眉毛间集聚，刻下深深的沟壑，从他浓密睫毛上投下阴影盖住了眼窝，也藏住了他眼中的失望和难堪。

“克拉克？”

直到布鲁斯想要抽身离去，克拉克才如梦初醒地回过神来，张开双臂搂住布鲁斯拥他入怀，埋首在布鲁斯的肩头，汲取那独属于黑暗骑士的温暖。

“拉奥啊……”

克拉克感叹，激动得说不出话来。他是多么的愚蠢啊，竟然忘记了自己的表白，竟然忘记了他是多么了解布鲁斯·韦恩，而他的黑暗骑士从来只将情感埋藏在心底，从来都是默默付出大于言语，竟然没有发现他们早已倾心于彼此。

“我爱你，布鲁斯，我爱你，吾爱……”

即使是在梦中，他也从未期望过——

“我也爱你。”

布鲁斯回答。

比起感动到痛哭流涕，克拉克还知道另一种表达激动的方法，他抬头吻了布鲁斯。与他激烈得几乎挣破胸膛的心跳相反，他的吻小心翼翼，像蝴蝶的触须拂过花瓣的晨露那样温柔地，吸食布鲁斯蜜糖般的吻。

不够，这样做根本不够。

“布鲁斯，我想知道，我需要想起来，我对你做过什么，”克拉克吸吮布鲁斯的唇瓣，舔去他嘴角下颌唇舌交缠中溢出的津液，“我们做过什么，告诉我，求你……让我想起来，让我不会再忘记你和你的一切……”

布鲁斯喘息着，坐在克拉克的大腿上，在极地冰原中，在克拉克的怀抱中，汗流浃背。亲昵的姿势让他们清楚地感受到对方火热的坚硬的欲望，布鲁斯故意挪动身体，换来克拉克压抑的抽息。

“那天，”他故意放缓语调，仍然戴着手套的双手滑过克拉克无暇的面庞，落在他饱满的双唇间的凹陷之中，“你取下的我面具，摸着我的脸，说你一直想这么做……”

克拉克下意识地张口，含住布鲁斯的手指，在舌头边缘尝到浸透了皮革的汗水的味道。在布鲁斯赞许的目光中，克拉克像是北极熊撕开海豹的皮毛那样，用牙齿剥掉了布鲁斯的手套，逐一亲吻对方骨节修长的适合套上宝石指环的手指。

“然后呢，我做了什么？”克拉克用含糊的声音地追问，舌头搅动布鲁斯的手指，舔舐他敏感柔软的掌心。

布鲁斯呼吸紊乱，落在他裸露的皮肤上的克拉克的吻，克拉克的呼吸，就像是太阳一样热烈，叫他的理智沸腾挥发只留下本能的欲望。

“然后，我开始脱掉制服，可是你……”他顿了顿，那些本该被遗忘的激情画面随着他的词句，再次浮现脑中，如此清晰，恍如昨日，“你用那可恶的超级速度作弊，脱光了我，把我放倒在卧室里那张水晶大床上……”

一阵疾风，一阵天旋地转，一睁眼又是熟悉的冰晶穹顶。

布鲁斯眨眨眼，看着赤身裸体的超人对他露出一个灿烂如朝阳的笑容。

太过闪耀，以至于让人愿意为之付出一切。

“克拉克，吻我。”

“做你想做的。”

“我是你的。”

这时候还需要什么引导呢？克拉克俯身，膜拜地亲吻爱人美丽的身体，亲吻那健美的肌肉，那充满力量的曲线，那累累的功勋的伤痕，再没有什么人的身体能与布鲁斯相比，那是凝结了他不屈的意志和多年来不断磨练的技艺，打造出的完美的战士的身体。

布鲁斯呻吟，抱住克拉克的后脑，抓着他的头发把他拉向自己，身体随着对方的每一个亲吻的落下而扭动挣扎，退却，又迎合。他的身体还记着克拉克带给他的那些欢愉，疼痛的乳尖无需爱抚就已充血肿胀，挺立在起伏的胸膛上像两粒饱满的鲜红的果实。

克拉克惊叹地，满怀好奇和探索精神地吻上布鲁斯的左乳，含住他发烫的乳尖，用牙齿和舌尖试探地摩挲舔吮，隔着肋骨和鲜活的血肉感受布鲁斯如同擂鼓的澎湃心跳。

“啊啊啊——”

快感有如惊雷击中他的心脏，布鲁斯触电般地痉挛，弓起身体惊叫出声，挥动四肢像溺水之人寻求海浪中的浮木，他抓住克拉克的手臂，用深深嵌入那坚不可摧的皮肤中的指甲表达快意。

“你真美。”

克拉克赞叹地看着布鲁斯陷入情欲中的表情，脱口而出。

他不知道自己在同样的时刻说出了同样的爱语，但是布鲁斯的反应比他想象中还要激烈，大片的红晕浮现在布鲁斯白皙的皮肤上，被克拉克触碰过的地方泛起鲜红的印记。克拉克仿佛不知餍足地玩弄着布鲁斯饱满的胸肌，握住那两团手感极好的胸乳，挤压，揉搓，一再的舔舐，啃咬，留下齿痕和指印。

“克拉克，停下……别再……”

布鲁斯破碎的语调，他陷入克拉克手臂的双手，都无法阻止钢铁之躯继续将唇舌贴在自己胸前拉扯吸吮他的乳头，给予他令人头皮发麻的快感。

而他竟然因此达到了高潮。

克拉克意识到布鲁斯仅仅被爱抚双乳就刺激得射精时，只来得及看着白色的浊液划出短短的弧线洒落在紧绷的漂亮的腹肌上。

令人惊叹的癖好。

“你从未停止过令我惊喜，布鲁斯，我真是爱死这样的你了。”克拉克着迷地看着布鲁斯的性器弹动着，吐出残余的精液，顺着他的勃起缓缓流下。这让他好奇布鲁斯的味道，而他也毫不犹豫地低头含住了布鲁斯尚未软化的勃起。

布鲁斯甚至发不出声音，大口地呼吸着像离水的鱼，直到克拉克终于放开他，高潮后稍微恢复的体力才让他有余裕关注到克拉克的情况。

克拉克跪坐着，带着一脸人畜无伤的微笑看着布鲁斯，脸颊上还沾着从他腹部蹭到的精液，胯间的勃起直挺挺地指向布鲁斯的股间。而这样的情景让布鲁斯战栗不已，从下腹再次升腾起热浪。

他咽了咽唾沫，呼吸中满是汗水，和情欲的气味。

一分一秒都是多余。

“我的腰带，”布鲁斯放松身体躺在床上，打开双腿，“左边起第三格。”

克拉克没有多问，立刻按照布鲁斯的指示拿来了他需要的东西。

什么样的超级英雄会随身携带润滑剂却不准备保险套？克拉克红着脸剥开透明的软管外的塑料纸，扯掉封口的锡纸，小声抱怨。

布鲁斯笑着挺身，亲吻克拉克通红的耳朵，留下黑色的魔鬼喑哑性感的低语；“因为我是蝙蝠侠。”

那是最有效的挑衅了，克拉克低吟，不禁挤出了过量的凝胶抹在手上，湿滑的半流体从指缝间淌下，让他更加迫切地恨不得能将它们全都用在布鲁斯身上，让他湿滑黏腻的身体紧紧地缠绕着自己，摆动身体一次次地高潮，而他自己，会用不断地操进他体内，用精液填满他美丽的身体直到

克拉克极尽温柔地用他滑腻的手指撑开布鲁斯的身体，在他耳边诉说着他下流的幻想，由内而外地感受布鲁斯的身体在他淫秽的言语中激动地紧绷和颤抖。等到克拉克终于进入布鲁斯的身体时，后者的性器再次坚硬如铁，随着克拉克强而有力的冲刺摆动，在克拉克的腹部划出湿漉漉的水痕。

那之后的快感无法用言语形容，仿佛天地之间除了他们再无其他，所有的知觉都用来感受对方，抛开一切桎梏与烦恼，只有无尽的爱语与胜过一切的朴实的操干。

布鲁斯再一次高潮的表情让克拉克也情不自禁地射在了他体内。

余韵过后，克拉克搂着布鲁斯躺在床上，浑身黏腻，却心满意足。谁都不想破坏此刻的宁静与和谐，不愿分开交缠的四肢和相贴的皮肤。

过了很久，久到布鲁斯以为克拉克已经睡着了的时候，他突然开口：“布鲁斯，你知道吗，你主动吻了我的时候，我还以为自己是在做梦呢，这一切，你给我的这一切，都美好的像是梦一样。”

“克拉克，”布鲁斯慵懒的语调在他怀中响起，声波的震动给克拉克胸口带来一股暖意，“你真是个傻瓜。”

布鲁斯说完，猛然起身骑坐在克拉克身上。

他的身姿如黑豹般危险，但又充满诱惑，性感得要命。

“克拉克，你的梦里会有这些吗？”

布鲁斯挑逗地咬了一口克拉克的嘴唇，然后撑起身体，扶着不知不应期为何物的仍然坚挺的氪星人的性器，对准自己湿软的后穴，坐了上去。身体的重力，酸软的膝盖，加上未清理的残留的精液，让克拉克的性器在布鲁斯体内埋得更深。

“布鲁斯！”

布鲁斯的主动让克拉克感到受宠若惊，他喊出对方的名字，双手自然地扶住布鲁斯瘦削有力的腰部，想要给予援手，却被布鲁斯按住手腕压在头顶。

“别乱动……好好地，看着我……”

急促的，隐忍的呼吸显出布鲁斯并不如他表现得那么游刃有余，可他很快就调整过来，适应了前所未有的巨大的入侵物，艰难，迟缓，随即渐渐找到规律地上下扭动腰肢。

克拉克出神地看着布鲁斯在自己身上起伏动作，满是汗水和伤疤的皮肤闪闪发亮，他尤其喜欢布鲁斯的汗水落在自己身上的感觉，就像是他们融入彼此，再也不会分开。他不能不为之更硬，而这微小的变化很快就被机敏的布鲁斯发觉。

“我是怎么说的来着，克拉克，别乱动。”随着最后一个单词被着重念出，布鲁斯故意缩紧臀部的肌肉，黏腻的内壁紧锁着绞住克拉克的性器，带来更多的阻力和快感。

再多的自制力都无法阻碍他按住布鲁斯，挺身在他体内加速冲刺。

连续不断的性爱让布鲁斯没有再次勃起，但是克拉克深入的变换角度戳刺他体内的敏感点，撞击着他的前列腺，大量的精液冲刷着内壁的奇异快感最终还是引导布鲁斯得到了第三轮高潮。

而这还只是个开始。

“布鲁斯，你说的对，在我的梦里可不会有这些，有这么热情主动的你。我得说，哇哦，你究竟还藏着哪些秘密的面貌没有展现给我？”克拉克抱起布鲁斯被接连不断的快感耗尽体力而发软的身体，柔情与他厮磨，精液色情地从他们交合的部分漏出，而这些都让他更加兴奋。

布鲁斯微笑着回应了克拉克的吻——

“那就得靠你自己来好好’深入挖掘’了不是吗？”

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

超人睁开眼。

在他睡梦中浮现于脸上的梦幻般的微笑凝滞了，他看着熟悉又陌生的房间，神情迅速地变化着，从迷惑不解的失落，如梦初醒的恍然大悟，到无可比拟的愤怒与深深的绝望。

最终停留在他脸上的表情只有痛苦。任何演员都不会有精妙的能够表现出如此的嗒嘀嗒被的急剧落差的精妙演技。超人表现出的复杂的情感无法描述，只能说若是有人录下他醒来后的表现，超人的死敌们，哪怕是莱克斯·卢瑟这样斤斤计较的亿万富翁也会愿意为了得到这段影像而倾家荡产。“你醒了。”

在他身旁，在病床边，在瞭望塔内的医疗室里，几乎将全身都裹进纯黑色的披风，如一道影子般伫立着的蝙蝠侠说。

一个肯定句。用蝙蝠侠毫无波澜的低哑嗓音说出来，必然意有所指。

超人，或者说穿着超级英雄制服却甘愿成为平凡人的克拉克·肯特猛然抬头，目光炯炯地望向蝙蝠侠。

黑暗骑士的不为所动熄灭了他眼中的最后一点希望之光。

“魔法诅咒让你陷入昏睡，”蝙蝠侠侧身避开超人的视线，开始解释原因，“我知道这肯定让你不好受，但是听我说，魔法诅咒和蒙戈曾经用在你身上的外星寄生植物有类似之处，它吸取你的精神力量，让你产生幻觉，在魔法编造的梦境中失去自我。”

“那些都是梦？”

超人愕然地惊呼，粗糙沙哑的声音从他口中冒出，连他自己都吓了一跳。

蝙蝠侠沉默地倒了一杯水递给他。

超人接过水杯一饮而尽。他意犹未尽地舔舔嘴唇，盯着杯底犹豫了半晌，才再次开口：“那不应该，那些不只是做梦，布鲁斯，我梦到了你……”

“听我说，克拉克。无论发生什么，那都是魔法诅咒让你做的梦。你是超人，不会让虚无的幻想影响到理性。”蝙蝠侠冷淡地回答，甚至没有给超人把话说完的机会。

克拉克还想说些什么，但是医疗室的大门从外打开，鼎沸的人声随着一连串的气球和彩带一道涌了进来。

“嗨！蓝大个，我们听说你终于醒过来了，”闪电侠冲上前，浑然不知自己打断了超人和蝙蝠侠的对话，“扎塔娜说你睡醒了就会恢复，你感觉怎么样，头晕吗，口渴吗，要来一杯巧克力牛奶吗？你累不累，要再休息一会吗，想要躺着，半躺着，还是靠着枕头坐着？”他一边说一边把一张写得满满当当的慰问卡片摆在床头柜上，热情洋溢得让人无法不与他一同高兴起来。

也只有超人才能跟得上激动的神速力者的语速。

“我感觉挺好的，”超人微笑，礼貌地回应伙伴们的问候，“事实上，我觉得自己现在就能下床走走了，我可以吗？”超人坐起来，转头看着蝙蝠侠，问。

蝙蝠侠点头。他拍拍超人的肩膀，冷硬的面具下流露出难得的关怀。

“欢迎回来。”

超人笑得更加灿烂，下床抱住蝙蝠侠给了他一个大大的拥抱。

“谢谢你，搭档。”

他听到蝙蝠侠不以为然的哼气声，但是有什么关系呢，他知道布鲁斯的面具下有着多么无私的胸怀和义无反顾的牺牲精神。哪怕表现得再怎么拒人于千里之外，也不会改变这位骑士内在高洁的品行。

“这可真是太窝心了！”

看到世界最佳搭档的温情拥抱，闪电侠连忙张开手臂积极地想要成为第二个拥抱者。被他的热情煽动，想要抱抱的联盟成员开始在超人面前排队，闪电侠之后是钢骨，接着是神奇女侠，不甘示弱的绿灯侠，不明所以的海王，以为是某种地球风俗的火星猎人，知道突然变成抱抱狂魔的联盟众人在蝙蝠侠冰冷的瞪视下放弃讨要黑暗骑士的第二个拥抱。

庆祝超人康复的派对让所有人都沉浸在喜悦的欢笑声中，没有注意到蝙蝠侠的悄然离去。

第二天，超人在瞭望塔的观景舰桥上找到了蝙蝠侠。

“你看起来好多了。”彼时蝙蝠侠正少有地看着地球风光发呆，被超人的招呼唤回注意力后，也只是用平淡的语气敷衍地寒暄。

“没错，”超人语气轻快，有些不好意思地挠头，手指无意识地勾住额前的那一缕卷发拨弄想要弄出一个更加帅气的发型，“我回去以后想了很多事，包括发生在我的梦境中的那些不可思议的事情，这大概也算是某种启发，布鲁斯，你介不介意……”

“介意。”

“呃，好吧，那么你想不想……”

“不想。”

接连遭到果断拒绝的超人并不沮丧，清澈的蓝眼睛柔和地盯住蝙蝠侠的双眼，和前一天醒来时面对现实的悲愤截然相反。就好像一夜之间，他想通了一些事情，或者说，放弃了一些负担，挣脱了某种枷锁而如释重负地轻松了起来。

蝙蝠侠不易觉察地挪动了身体的重心，拉开与超人的距离。他急于结束这个话题，亟需远离超人尤其是他的视线。

“我已经厌烦了这些超自然的戏法，也受够了自己面对魔法时的无能为力，布鲁斯，我知道你也有同样的想法，”超人继续说着，目光投向观景的天窗，视线穿透玻璃幕墙落在那颗微蓝碧绿的星球上，“所以我得到了一个结论。幸福不会一蹴而就，也不会主动上门，世事莫测，想要把握住明日，就要勇敢一些，跨越边界，做自己想做的事。有时候你就是得直面自己的感情，去争取，去面对，去接受现实。”

“说得不错，我还真不知道你有当哲学家的天赋。”蝙蝠侠用苦涩的声音说。他并不总是这么愤世嫉俗，挥霍着残忍的幽默感。

“所以，今天下班后……”超人沉吟，“我约了露易丝一起吃晚饭。我称之为，直面自身情感的第一步。”

“那你可得相当努力了，”蝙蝠侠讥诮地说，用披风裹住自己握拳的发抖的双手，“莱恩小姐可不是什么普通人，更不是区区小镇男孩能够招架得住的。”

超人赞同地点点头。

“我会让她看到我的诚意。”

“这样很好，”蝙蝠侠顿了顿，“如果你在约会中需要建议，打给我。”

“谢谢你，布鲁斯，如果说有谁是最好的恋爱导师，我想那个人非你莫属。”超人开朗地大笑，再一次地，越过了蝙蝠侠的舒适界限，给了他一个热烈的拥抱。

“好了，不多说了，J’Onn告诉我他在太平洋中部探测到了一个新的将要喷发的休眠火山，我正要去找他呢。那么，明天再见了，布鲁斯。”

“再会。”

蝙蝠侠谨慎地点头。目送超人离开。

“恭喜。”

他看着玻璃幕墙上超人远去的背影，从冰冷的嘴唇间挤出干硬的，并不能听出有多少真心的祝福。除了他自己，没人能听到。

这样很好。

蝙蝠侠松开紧握的拳头，转身，前往与超人相反的方向。

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

“恕我多言，先生。”阿尔弗雷德剪断止血绷带，面无表情地把染血的脱脂棉丢进托盘，动作熟练得连专业的外科大夫也甘拜下风。在无数个夜晚，为带着一身伤痕和血腥回到地下洞穴的少爷处理伤口，同样的工作重复千百次，谁都会成为专家。

“什么事？”

布鲁斯神色疏离地盯着电脑，仿佛满身伤痛鲜血淋漓的人并不是他。从屏幕投射出来的冷色系的幽光投在他脸上，照出一张憔悴的脸。

“要知道，布鲁斯少爷，您最近在惩治罪犯这件事上表现得格外积极。恐怕戈登警长也会相当感激您连。自然，作为和您共同生活了三十年的管家和前监护人，我非常明白您的行为和不久前超人先生受到魔法诅咒毫无关系。”

“够了，阿尔弗雷德，激将法对我没用。”

“好的，先生。”老人并不，将一杯早已准备好的红茶递给布鲁斯，“请让我换一种说辞。最近哥谭的夜晚十分平静，也许您可以趁机休个假。”

温度恰好的热茶稍微抚慰了他，也软化了他满身的尖刺，布鲁斯的声调缓和下来，空茫的视线穿透氤氲的水雾，陷入过往的回忆。

“毒藤女去了大都会，哈莉·奎因也和她在一起。我可不会忘记上一次她在大都会的时候发生了什么*。阿尔弗雷德，帮我安排一次布鲁斯·韦恩的大都会之行。”

在他身后，老人无声叹息。

“好的，先生。”

所以第二天傍晚，布鲁斯搭乘专机来到大都会，入住最豪华的星级酒店。在有着号称金汤不破的安保系统的环绕下，蝙蝠侠褪去他的一身伪装，打开电脑，准备整理他从情报网中获取的资料，制定之后三天的行程。

一切都非常顺利，可他忘记了，或者故意忽略了自己在谁的地盘上。布鲁斯打开通讯器，腹诽着某人的多管闲事，想着如果这又是一次“我们这儿是法治城市需要遵守规矩”的说教，他就立刻拉黑屏蔽超人的通话线。

但他想错了。

克拉克有点腼腆的声音，伴随着模糊的信号声，在传声器中响起。

“布鲁斯，你说过如果我在约会中需要建议，可以来找你。”

布鲁斯并不想在通话里纠正克拉克，他说过的只是打给自己，仅限于此。可既然克拉克主动联络他，向他求助，布鲁斯也绝不会坐视不理。

“是的，克拉克。告诉我出了什么事，我会帮你。”

“多谢，呃……”超人的声音忽然扭捏起来，“你能先把客厅的窗户打开吗？”

布鲁斯冲进会客厅。

落地窗外红蓝相间的身影格外眼熟。

只有一个人能做到这件事，他恰好也住在大都会，而且正与布鲁斯熟识。

布鲁斯切断通讯。

“嗨。”

隔音良好的双层钢化玻璃窗外，克拉克做出打招呼的唇形，朝布鲁斯招手，他一脸无辜地眨巴着蔚蓝的眼睛，微卷的头发在凌冽的高楼风中飘摇。与他鲜红的披风一道在风中飞扬的还有他怀中的一大捧玫瑰花，不断有花瓣被风刃卷走，消失在夜空中。

布鲁斯别无选择，只能打开窗户让克拉克进来。

“真是令人赞叹的行动力。假如你在约会姑娘们时有现在一半的效率，你早就和亲爱的莱恩小姐过上幸福快乐的童话生活了，克拉克。”布鲁斯讥诮地说，可惜对方有着刀枪不入的钢铁之躯，全然不会被这点程度的讽刺打倒。

真正让克拉克不在乎布鲁斯的讽刺的，则是另一个原因。克拉克瞪大眼睛，飘向布鲁斯，怀中奄奄一息的玫瑰花束被随意地丢在沙发上。

“布鲁斯！你断了一根肋骨，右手桡骨和指骨各有三处骨裂，真不敢相信你居然还在工作！”

“是啊，今天天气不错。”

布鲁斯只当克拉克的惊呼是普通的寒暄，懒洋洋地回答。他注意到在那些削去了尖刺的玫瑰茎干之中还有一瓶高级红酒，相对于克拉克的工资水平而言，已经是相当不错的品味了。

“告诉我，到底发生了什么，露易丝为了什么拒绝的你，她至今也还爱慕着超人不是吗？”布鲁斯还真有点好奇起原因。鲜花、美酒、超级英雄，如此完美的三要素组合在一起，还能遭到拒绝的话，即使布鲁斯·韦恩也无能为力。

“如果我告诉你原因，你能保证今晚留在酒店休息，不再折腾你的伤口吗？”克拉克眨眨眼，忽然就精明起来，展现出他记者身份时的狡黠。

“那可由不得你。”布鲁斯莞尔，坐到沙发上，摆出倾听者的姿态。

克拉克泄气地坐在布鲁斯对面，捡起沙发上的花束，从华丽的包装中拆出酒瓶，愣愣地看着，像是在犹豫该如何处置它。过了一会，他才开口解释：“露易丝不喜欢红玫瑰，她得了重感冒，正在服药期间不能喝酒。所以这两样东西送给她起不到任何作用。还有就是，我是克拉克·肯特的身份见她的。”

合情合理又平凡的原因。

“那可真是个惨剧。”布鲁斯惋惜道。有时候，克拉克太过倔强，执着于他处在两个极端的超人与克拉克·肯特的秘密身份。诚然，超人完美无缺有如人间之神，爱上他绝非难事，而克拉克·肯特，正直善良，有着金子般的美好品性，了解到这一点，就足以让人愿意与他步入婚姻殿堂。可这世上，还有谁能够同时爱着超人和克拉克呢？

“所以我想起你，布鲁斯。恰好你今天也大都会，如果还能有谁和我共享这一瓶美酒，就只有你。我们有很久没这么放松地，私下聚会过了，不是吗？”

在布鲁斯反应过来之前，不过眨眼间的功夫，克拉克已经拔出了红酒瓶的软木塞，找到两只高脚杯，馥郁的花果芬芳随着倾倒入杯中的鲜红液体散发开来。

这时再说拒绝，未免浪费了一瓶好酒。

布鲁斯并不是联盟成员私下议论时的那样，冷酷无情，严于律己，滴酒不沾，作为品味高雅的富家公子，他对于红酒品鉴自有一番心得。

“你的伤真的不要紧吗？”看到布鲁斯用带着结痂的伤疤的手拿起酒杯时，克拉克才意识到自己的行动快过了头脑，忽略了对方还带着伤的现实。尽管他脑中另有声音说服自己，如果布鲁斯真的受着重伤，阿尔弗雷德不可能不与他同行。但他考虑得还是不够妥当。

“现在再说这话会不会太迟了？”布鲁斯做出祝酒的姿势。

“你需要好好休息。”

克拉克不赞同地摇头，但还是端起酒杯，与布鲁斯轻轻碰杯。

“你什么时候开始学阿尔弗雷德说话了？难道在你看来，扮演布鲁斯韦恩不算是休息吗？”

这么说的亿万富翁端起摇曳着红宝石般酒液的水晶杯，语气轻佻地反问道。一身高定西装的布鲁斯·韦恩站在总统套房的起居室里，在能够一览大都会夜色的落地窗前，被灯火璀璨的夜色映照得英俊又华贵。

曾经是普利策奖候选人、长于文字工作的记者先生愣了愣，一时竟找不到反驳的理由。

 

 

（*剧情参考新蝙蝠侠动画第五季1~2集：尖下巴秃子抓了萝莉毒藤女抓了超人。）


	14. Chapter 14

他竟然忘了止痛药与酒精犯冲！

光线照在脸上，布鲁斯花了好一会才睁开眼睛，抹掉应激的泪水，揉着酸胀的眼睛，茫然地望着陌生的天花板。有那么十分钟，他完全想不起自己为什么会躺在床上，以及他在失去意识之前做过什么。但是他衣着整齐，浑身肌肉因为穿着衬衣和西装裤和，戴着一些藏在衣服里的小道具睡了一晚上而酸痛不已。他基本的判断力和逻辑还在，如果他酒后做了些不堪回首的蠢事，至少还能从现况中推理出来。

布鲁斯尝试用冥想的方法找回他与克拉克喝酒聊天、到他上床入睡这段时间里，缺失的半个小时的记忆。但是这不管用，空气里淡淡的奶油，炒蛋和松饼的香气让他难以集中注意力。

再说了，这可是总统套房，他可不记得自己有叫过客房服务。

布鲁斯赤脚踩在地毯上，还有点头晕，但这不会影响到他悄无声息的步伐。他走出房间，谨慎地隐匿气息，然后，视线透过宽阔的与会客厅及走廊相连的开放式的厨房。

哦，他怎么会没想到这一点呢。

克拉克胸前挂着一条可笑的打了补丁的格子图案的围裙，正在灶台前，拿着铲子专心地给煎饼翻面。他身上的衣服显然不是昨夜来访时穿的那身，典型的克拉克·肯特的法兰绒衬衣，布料粗糙的西装裤，他的外套搭在会客厅的衣帽架上。

“看你睡得正熟，就没叫醒你。我早上回家了一趟，换了身衣服，想到今天上午休假，就顺便买了些东西回来，。给你带了解酒药，说明书上写着饭前吃一粒，所以我正在准备早餐。还需要十五分钟，你可以洗把脸换身衣服再来。”克拉克不需要回头就知道布鲁斯醒了，站在他身后，在房间的另一头迷惑地看着自己。他一边查看煎饼的熟度，一边给咖啡机切换到保温模式，一边还有闲暇和布鲁斯说话，听起来是最寻常不过的家常会话。

布鲁斯不禁怀疑自己是否还没醒酒，正处在人事不知的状况下，否则他眼前何以出现如此超现实的情景和对话。

他顿了顿，没说话，转身回到主卧的浴室里梳洗起来。

不需要镜子，布鲁斯也知道自己现在铁定是一副宿醉未醒的邋遢模样，早就在气势上一败涂地。还不如拾掇整齐了，再与堂而皇之进入他的酒店房间，坐起早饭，还多此一举地关心起他的健康的某个外星人理论。

等到布鲁斯再次从房间里出来，坐在餐厅里，两人份的早餐已经摆在桌上。食物的外表看起来并不符合总统套房提供的银质餐具所彰显的奢华高贵，但是胜在香气扑鼻，有着让人食指大动的家庭气息。

当他们俩人默契地同时坐在桌边，当不同的生活习惯在此时抛去偏见，各自拿起茶杯或者刀叉，安静得房间里只剩下银器与陶瓷的碰撞时，克拉克终于打破了沉默。

“抱歉。”

“抱歉什么？”布鲁斯眼皮也没抬地反问，盯着用叉子舀起的炒蛋，忽然对这块半熟的半固体产生了浓厚的兴趣。他脑子里还在嗡嗡响，没法费心去考虑克拉克的欲言又止代表着什么。

“我们昨晚聊天的气氛太好，以至于我忘了你身上还有伤，没有控制倒酒的酒量，等到你有些喝醉了的时候我才发现，”克拉克的声音在这时模糊起来，“我只好把你送到床上去，并且擅自在客房睡了一晚上。”

“你在这儿过夜了？”布鲁斯揉揉眉心，感到有点头痛，“我们昨晚……我昨晚真的喝醉了？”布鲁斯并没有怀疑克拉克说的，关于他喝醉了的那部分的说辞，他常年有着睡前一杯红酒助眠的习惯，多喝几杯确实易醉，他只是恰好对此没有锻炼出抵抗力。他本想问问自己印象全失的那半个小时，或者是一个小时，做过什么，或者说了什么，导致了眼前的诡异情景，克拉克在他隔壁房间过夜，还给他做了早餐，这是普通朋友间会做的事吗？

“你拉着我唱了大半夜灰色幽灵的主题曲，披着床单假装是灰色幽灵穿着长风衣，在床上跳上跳下，力图还原爆炸案那集里最精彩刺激的场面。”克拉克憋着笑，扶了扶那老式的黑框眼镜，把眼中闪亮的愉快的光芒藏在厚重的镜片之下。

“你在撒谎。”

布鲁斯面无表情的揭穿克拉克的说辞。他太阳穴突突地胀痛，即使是动动眉毛，也疼得像是有人在他脑袋里塞进了一套架子鼓，叮咚咣啷敲个没完。他现在只想找个无人的角落待着，远离一切世俗，放空身心以及那些因为没有妥善处理而发炎疼痛的伤口。

“好吧，骗不过你。”克拉克耸肩，喝下一大口咖啡后，才告诉布鲁斯真相，“我觉得你需要好好休息，所以故意偷偷望你的杯子里倒酒，那大半瓶红酒都进了你的肚子，所以你才会醉得那么快，而且很早就睡了。”

“你可真让我刮目相看，克拉克，”布鲁斯干巴巴的说，“如果还有下一次，拜托你，行行好，至少给我换件睡衣。”

“我的荣幸，韦恩先生。”克拉克端起马克杯，像是祝酒一样，夸张地咏叹道。

“嗯哼。”

布鲁斯并不捧场，转而专心地吃起他的那份炒蛋配烤土司。

他只尝了一口。

“你什么时候和阿尔弗雷德学了厨艺吗？”

“在你醒来的半个小时前，阿尔弗雷德打过电话。你昨晚没和他联络，让他十分担心你是否扇子行动了，或者遇到其他困难。我正在考虑早餐的菜式，所以请教了他几招。看来十分成功的，是吧？”

 

布鲁斯瞪着盘子里的煎蛋，好像那不是一团凝固的脂肪与蛋白质的混合物，而是烧红的烙铁，让他不敢触碰。真是见鬼了，他为什么要为阿尔弗雷德可能误会自己与克拉克过夜而感到不安呢。

除此之外，早餐堪称完美。布鲁斯咽下最后一口酥的面包，问出他绞尽脑汁能够想到的最后一个问题。

“你是怎么在天亮之后带着这么多食材进来的？”

“从大门。我告诉前台我是为了一个专题采访来的，食材是为了拍照用的。而且我还拿了你的房卡，所以，她们就让我上楼了。”克拉克说着，从他的背包里掏出一台相机，对准布鲁斯，玩笑似的比划。

“请看镜头，韦恩先生。”

布鲁斯回以一个瞪视。

“哇哦，”克拉克赞叹地透过视窗看着布鲁斯，“如果我把这张照片卖给哥谭公报，你是蝙蝠侠的秘密身份肯定就要曝光了。”那是一个经典的，蝙蝠侠式的瞪视。

“把照片删了，克拉克，你不会这么做。除非你想让我在推特上发文，宣称克拉克·肯特就是超人。这句话从蝙蝠侠这里传出来可就有分量得多。”

“开个玩笑。”克拉克连忙放下相机，十分顺手地收拾起餐桌上的空盘子，并且给布鲁斯端上一杯橙汁。

“把盘子放在水池里就好，客房人员会来收拾的。”布鲁斯看着克拉克在流理台前忙碌的背影忍不住开口提醒。他到底还是主人，哪有让客人做饭又洗碗的道理。

“只是几个盘子而已，用不上超级速度我就能一眨眼就洗完。”

克拉克摆摆手。

他真是居家好男人的典型，这样的人始终不得他爱慕对象的青睐，布鲁斯摇摇头，把视线从那糟糕的条纹格子布料上移开。

“布鲁斯，我能问问你这次是来做什么的吗？”

“工作，布鲁斯·韦恩的那些活儿，去宴会上露露脸，和名媛贵妇调调情，再假装对一些投资案充满兴趣，不过如此。明天晚上有个慈善宴会，我收到了邀请函。顺便再拜访几个从阿卡汉姆逃出来的老朋友，你可得当心点，克拉克，别又中了毒藤女的套。”布鲁斯敷衍地回答。

“我知道了。但也希望你晚上不会又搞你在哥谭的那一套，穿着制服在闯入犯罪嫌疑人的家里搜索证据，我会看着你的，布鲁斯。”

“我保证，不会在你的地盘上做那些’法律没说可以做的行为’。”

“不，我担心的不是这些。”克拉克擦干盘子，把它们放回抽屉里，拿起他的外套和背包，走到布鲁斯面前用超人的声音对他说话，“我只希望你不要在受伤的时候逞强。那么，布鲁斯，明晚为大都会中心医院募捐的慈善宴会再见。”

“再见。”

布鲁斯快速地握住克拉克伸向他的手，然后放开。他听着房门在身后轻轻合拢的声音，没有回头，满心都被明天的礼服该搭配那一套领带和领扣给占据，毕竟布鲁斯·韦恩的出场必需光彩照人。

他并非感到期待。


	15. Chapter 15

布鲁斯·韦恩即使穿着一身纯黑色的西装也光彩照人，他精心打理的发型，他闪亮的蓝眼睛和洁白整齐的牙齿，最引人注目的还属他无可挑剔的端正面容，这位哥谭人仿佛生来就是为了站在聚光灯下。

所以克拉克一眼就从宴会厅的数百人里发现了布鲁斯。

在宴会开场，市长致辞的时候，克拉克只能和他的同事们待在媒体区，被重重架起的炮筒似的长焦镜头与密如雨林的三脚架挡着，远远地看着那位哥谭王子在无形的聚光灯下熠熠生辉。

布鲁斯的脸色比前天好了许多，克拉克并不能确定这是足量的休息时间，还是那些效果拔群的化妆道具的功劳，至少他伤口炎症导致的发热有所缓解。如果一切顺利，自己可以在募捐环节结束后接近布鲁斯，借口最新的专访为他们争取到提前离开的机会，然后他可以送布鲁斯回酒店，看着他吃药，监督他上床休息。

可惜参加一场慈善晚宴并不足以成为蝙蝠侠离开哥谭远赴大都会的理由，布鲁斯手上的调酒已经换了三次，而他本人却滴酒未沾。这通常代表布鲁斯在宴会之后另有安排，蝙蝠侠绝不会让酒精影响到自己的工作。

克拉克暗暗叹息，整了整胸口的记者卡片，掏出记事本，暗中核对起名单上的目标人物。虽然他宁愿花一晚上的时间来关心布鲁斯的健康状况，但主编是不会给他花一整晚的时间不务正业的行为买单的，就算那是布鲁斯·韦恩，星球日报最大的股东，他们的顶头上司，也不会有例外。

就在克拉克低头检查他的名单时，伴随着甜美的花朵清香，一个红发的窈窕女郎款款地从他身旁走过。如果不是她的女伴，一个有着漂亮蓝眼珠和清脆笑声的金发姑娘撞到了侍者，而侍者又撞向了克拉克，他绝对不会注意到她们。

克拉克及时扶住侍者和他端着的酒水盘，拯救一个可怜人于打碎玻璃杯而被领班责扣工资的困境之中，后者连连道谢，克拉克却望着远去的两名女子若有所思。

她们看起来眼熟得有些可怕。

克拉克悄悄摘下眼镜，检查他看到的是否和他想的一样，拉奥啊，他永远都猜不到这些罪犯们到底是怎么弄出这么多危险武器藏在身上的。确定那两人身份后，克拉克连忙闪身从宴会厅半开的窗户翻了出去，其他同行们都忙着拍照来给自己的稿子争取最佳版面，没人注意到他的缺席。

通常，在这种会有罪犯混入的宴会上，安保措施都做的不怎么样。这次也不例外，不光是会场内没人发现克拉克溜了出去，他落在宴会厅的花园里的时候，空旷的场地里甚至没有一个巡逻的保安。

克拉克知道要避人耳目和躲开摄像头，却没注意到这些异常。他匆忙地打开联盟的通讯器，他必需赶在危险发生之前警告布鲁斯——通讯器接通的瞬间，他的警告就被吞没在爆炸声和疯狂的尖笑声当中。

来不及了！

克拉克当即冲进茂密的石楠木从里。

茂密的乔木本该为他提供天然的伪装，让他可以换上超人的制服及时赶到事发现场拯救无辜的民众。然而柔软的叶片碰到克拉克的瞬间，就疯狂地伸展开来扭曲地缠住他的四肢，和周围的植被联合交错地将他和整栋建筑包裹在枝蔓之下。

 

在被爆炸吓得四散逃跑尖的人群中，把原先的伪装换成红黑相间的小丑打扮的哈莉·奎因，哥谭臭名昭著的小丑女咯咯笑着，沿着巨大的植物枝条滑到了拍卖展台上。她挥起自己的大锤砸烂了拍卖台的展示柜，摘走拍卖的顺便把那些由热心公益的收藏家们捐出来的拍卖品摔得满地都是。

她的同伴则是同样来自哥谭阿卡汉姆疗养院的毒藤女艾薇，受她控制的变异植物从爆炸打开的豁口中爬进了房内，开始攻击缠绕每一个想要逃出去的人。

很快，所有没能逃出宴会厅的人都成了人质，被形状可怖的巨型植物看守着，惊惶不安地聚在大厅中央。

只有一个例外。

蠕动的枝条在艾薇的控制下如手指般灵活，轻易地就从人群中分辨出了布鲁斯·韦恩，将他拦腰抓起，缠住四肢送到哈莉面前。

“嗨，布鲁西宝贝，我们又见面了。”

哈莉轻佻地勾起布鲁斯的下巴，声调天真又可爱，与她疯狂的外表和行动完全不同。

“放开我，你们想要做什么！”

布鲁斯低声咆哮，像个真正的绣花枕头一样徒劳无功地挣扎，被蔓藤越缠越紧，直到动弹不得。他称职地扮演着自己的受害人角色，虚张声势地喊叫着，肋骨在紧勒之下隐隐作痛，提前服下的解毒剂在胃底翻腾。他只需要拖延一会儿，在蝙蝠车或者超人赶到现场之前保持清醒。

“省点事吧，布鲁西宝贝儿，这儿可是大都会呢，你那个黑乎乎的老情人可不会像上次圣诞节那一回突然飞过来救你咯。”哈莉拍拍布鲁斯的脸，又在那全哥谭最受欢迎的钻石王老五身上摸了几把，这才蹦蹦跳跳地跑到一边去找正对同意建立化购物中心而推倒河边绿地的市长问责的艾薇。

“嗨，小红，你到底好了没有，快点把唇膏给我，咱们说好了的。”

“拜托了，奎泽尔小姐，”已经吃过一次毒藤女特制唇膏苦头的布鲁斯看到哈莉蹦蹦跳跳地回到自己面前，连忙讨好地向她求饶，“看在同乡一场的份上……”

“叫我哈莉就好了，布鲁西。你会来大都会肯定也是感受到了对吧，哥谭那地方真是让人待不下去，尤其是老蝙蝠最近格外暴躁，我跟萝克西赌了五块钱，猜他大概更年期到了。”哈莉咧开嘴，露出一个被唇彩染色的笑脸。她说完，捧着脸装模作样地叹了一口气，“你知道，像你这样的帅哥没了可真可惜，我一定不会忘记你的。哎呀，差点忘了，来个自拍。”

哈莉正嘟起嘴唇，就想到了更重要的事，连忙掏出手机举到布鲁斯面前，屏幕上小丑的脸和前置摄像头的闪光灯一样刺眼。她贴着布鲁斯的脸，话匣子一打开了就收不住：”看到我吻了你喵女一定会气到抓狂的，我可真是个贴心的好闺蜜，我可知道她的小秘密，她竟然同时喜欢蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯·花花公子·韦恩，真是要不得。像哈莉这样的好姑娘，就只爱J先生一个人。哎呀呀，我这是给她帮了一个大忙呀。”

布鲁斯突然有了个灵感。

 

“哈莉，你还没搞定吗。”

好一会不见哈莉回她身边，艾薇有点不耐烦地催促道。

“就快了，等一等。噢，这个角度不错，再加上一个贴纸……”

哈莉敷衍地回应，注意力完全被自己的手机给占去了。她的反应让艾薇起了疑心，于是丢下被自己毒得神魂颠倒的市长和一众议员走到展台上。

“哈莉？你到底在做什么？”

艾薇抱着手臂，冷冷地瞪着摆弄手机的哈莉，目光从一脸无辜的布鲁斯脸上转了几圈才回到自己的同伴身上。

“我在拍照呀。我要把今晚的派对盛况拍下来发给喵女他们看，让她知道自己拒绝了多么精彩的一场女生派对，啊，对了，也许我们可以邀请几个大都会的姐妹们一起来开派对，电舞怎么样，我听说她以前是个电台DJ，还有冰霜杀手，欧不，我看咱们还是别叫冰霜杀手来了，她净会冷场，我们在阿卡汉姆受得还不够吗。”

派对计划让哈莉越发兴奋起来。

“说真的，大都会这地方风景又好，绅士们还这么慷慨，咱们为什么不早就搬过来呢？”

艾薇无奈地扶住额头。

“你是不是忘了，小哈，大都会和哥谭一样有个义务保镖——”

她还没说完，就有人替她开了口。

“ **超人！** ”

 

布鲁斯从来没有把那个单词喊得像现在这么情真意切过。但他的确在看到超人现身时，松了一口气。他没有告诉克拉克自己就是为了这场犯罪而来，他发现哈莉和艾薇逃出了阿卡汉姆，恰巧布鲁斯·韦恩在大都会有个应酬，于是顺道而来。事实上，即使超人没有及时赶到，他也有六种方法可以随时逃脱。

蝙蝠侠并不像传闻中那样是个喜欢凡事亲力亲为的控制狂，他也乐见有人能够分担自己的工作，当然，前提是在他的监管之下。

那宛如神话中人的明日之子从天而降，听到呼唤声，微微侧头露出一个无比辉煌的笑容。水晶灯投下的灿烂光芒笼罩他全身，看起来光芒四射，正如他的热视线……哦不，这就是他的热视线。

随着几道红光闪烁，以及蔓藤被烧焦发出的难闻气味，再加上如释重负的轻松感，布鲁斯还没来得及调整落地姿势，就被一双有力的手臂接住。他有点恼火地抬头，想要用眼神控诉某人的多此一举，对方就放下他，快速且礼貌地让出通道。

“小心脚下，韦恩先生。”

“多谢了，超人。”

他应该为超人的识趣感到高兴的不是吗。布鲁斯牵动嘴角，含糊地道谢，随即迈开腿跑向大门。

比起再一次走运地从她们手中逃走的布鲁斯·韦恩，艾薇更加关心她的植物们，而哈莉，也一点都不惊讶地看到超人放走她的绑架对象。通常，超级罪犯们会在这种情况下选择逃跑，然后被英雄们抓住，喊一些不大可能实现的口号，回到自己的牢房里，筹备下一次越狱。

“女士们，抱歉打扰了你们的派对，我猜这时候我该说请你们放弃抵抗束手就擒？”确保在场的所有人都没有受伤后，超人飘到空中，居高临下地看着从哥谭市远道而来的

“哎呀呀，你以为我们会毫无准备就闯进来吗，蓝大个。”哈莉叉着腰，冲超人做了个鬼脸，“当然不，为了见你这样的帅哥，我们可是精心装扮过了。”

”看来我的孩子们把你招待的不错，”艾薇恶狠狠地瞪着超人制服上的绿色污渍，她闻到会场外的石楠木的汁液的气味，显然后者采用了不可原谅的暴力手段破开了建筑外层的植被堡垒，“作为对你伤害他们的惩罚，把你做成肥料就太便宜你了，我要让你付出代价，我会让你知道绿色是你永远的噩梦！哈莉，把我们准备好的东西拿出来！”

“得令，长官！”

哈莉兴高采烈地回答，并拢三指做了个童子军礼，掏出藏在茂密蔓藤叶片下的马戏团大炮对准了正慌乱逃往大门的无辜群众。

“抓住我，还是保护他们，你有得选吗？”

艾薇坐在她那活动的花朵与枝条编织成的宝座上，傲慢地仰头，望向那位大都会的守护神。

“就是现在！”

炮声与艾薇的喊声一同响起。

超人被称作钢铁之躯当然不仅是修辞的夸张，而是他本来就是，在滑稽可笑却又威力惊人的马戏团大炮射出炮弹的瞬间，他就飞上前去，用自己的身体挡住攻击。黑色的炮弹在超人胸前爆开，绿色的烟雾模糊了超人的视线，霎那间，音波冲击耳膜的疼痛被放大了无数倍，每一次呼吸都像是粗粝的钢锯在切割他的喉咙。

他上当了。炸弹里填充并不是火药，而是氪石粉末！

超人重重地摔在了地上。

“宾果！”

哈莉高兴地翻了个跟斗，踏着叶片跳到艾薇身边，给了她一个充满成功喜悦的拥抱。

“做得好，小哈。”

艾薇奖励地摸了摸哈莉的头。她的植物抓起失去反抗能力的超人，送到两人脚边。艾薇摊开手，跟随她的动作，一个装着金色液体的玻璃小瓶从一朵盛开的巨大的花朵中冒了出来，她拿起瓶子，拧开瓶盖，将其中的神秘液体倒在了意识模糊、正痛苦呻吟的超人脸上。

“别担心，这不会很痛的。”

她说。

就在艾薇和哈莉期待地一同等待奇迹发生的同时。

一个黑色，永远吊人胃口地在最紧张的时刻砸破玻璃穹顶出场的影子快速地逼近了她们。伴随着巨大的玻璃破碎的声响和披风划破空气的摩擦声，蝙蝠侠丢出飞镖，击中了宴会厅内的火警装置。

 被人从后台切断的报警器响了起来，恢复工作的还有洒水系统。水流开始冲刷超人身上的氪石粉末。

“该死的，臭蝙蝠坏蝙蝠，又是你！艾薇，你的植物不是不怕水的吗，赶快给他点颜色瞧瞧！哦不——！”哈莉气得跳脚大骂，她回头，正想找自己的同伴支援，却看到对方倒在了地上，身体抽搐着，爬满身体的绿色的叶片开始泛黄。

显然这是某种对人无害的除草剂。蝙蝠侠曾经用这一招解除了超人受毒藤毒素的控制。

“别这样，快醒醒啊，小红！”哈莉跪在艾薇身边，捡起枯萎的叶片盖在她身上，试图阻止对方继续受到洒水器的毒害。她抱起无精打采的艾薇，滑落的眼罩下，被水流和眼泪融化的粉底和眼线让她看起来凄惨又可怜，抬头瞪着走近她们的蝙蝠侠愤怒地控诉：“你对她做了什么，你这个没血没泪的的魔鬼！杀人凶手！”

“投降吧，你们没有胜算。她到底还是个人类，不会就这么被除草剂杀死的。”蝙蝠侠冷淡地解释了毒藤女的状况，然后就来到超人身边检查后者的状态。

警笛声渐渐从远处飘进来。

“不……这一次不会……超人……去搞……定……蝙蝠侠……”

艾薇虚弱的声音从哈莉怀中传出来，她的声音像是密码，启动了超人脑中的某种开关，后者看起来并没有从昏迷不醒的状态中解脱出来，却听从艾薇的指令，蹒跚地站了起来，无神的双眼中冒出炽烈的红光。

“超人！醒醒！”

蝙蝠侠连忙退后，大喊道，手指警戒地按在腰带上却还是迟了一步。

超人用远比四马赫还快的速度冲向蝙蝠侠，掐住了对方的脖子，就在哈莉以为她们反败为胜的时候，在冲进来准备逮捕罪犯的特警们的注目下，提着他的猎物冲出屋顶上的大洞消失在夜空中。

 


End file.
